Smashing The Inside
by TriTails
Summary: A mission gone dead wrong. Unconsciously guided by naiveness, Luigi once again found himself embarking on yet another journey. This was no ordinary journey, however. This very adventure was a life-changing one for the green plumber. Aided by a familiar person, Luigi now has to endure. And fight for everything he cherished and loved... And perhaps, just perhaps, also fix his life.
1. Prolouge: A New Mission

**YO! To make things straight, my name's TriTails, and this is my first story ever on ! This story will be centered on Smash 3DS (Or Smash 4 in general), and I warn you first, will contain spoilers for some games! For example, this chapter has Kid Icarus: Uprising spoilers! And Possibly even more as I went through the story. So if any of you have not played KI:U and wishes to not spoil yourself, I don't recommend reading this chapter. Advance at your own risk!**

 **And yes, some of you may ask 'Pairings pairings pairings?'. My answer is, I'm not sure, but I will add them eventually the more I'm going with the fic. But the decided pairings right now are currently: LuigixRosalina (No flame for this. Please.) and MarioxPeach. So if you don't like those pairings (Especially the former), you may only want to read the adventure parts only... Did I mention this fic will be a HUGE adventure? Oh yeah! Here we go buddy!**

 **And without further ado, let's get on with the actual story now! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You've got to be joking".

It was evening in Smash Mansion when Master Hand called Luigi over to his office. Luigi sat on a chair, arms folded, frowning, while Master Hand just… floated behind his desk. On the desk, there were a few papers laying about, a vase, and a pen, surprisingly small. The window showed a bright red sky, which meant the light of the universe was about to rest and let the moon to take its place for the night.

"You heard me. I need you to go to Smash Forest and investigate on the strange energy we just recently found", said Master Hand, while pointing to one of the window, which showed thick layers of trees at afar. "We don't know for exact who, or what, is it. But we have few ideas".

This sparked Luigi's interest, "You do?".

"Yes. First, we assume it's another one of Crazy's antics, accidentically tearing apart a portal to another dimension". Luigi chuckled at the response.

"Second, Pit suggested this, that the Aurum has came back for revenge and somehow managed to enter this world".

Luigi raised an eyebrow, "…Aurum?".

"It's an alien species that came to wreck havoc, and conquer, on whatever planet they detect that has two or more power clashing, somesort of a war, but with bigger amount of energy power, and of course, bigger casualities. Good thing for Pit's world, he and three gods managed to shoo them away, sending them to about the other end of the galaxy. How did that happen is beyond me", Master Hand explained.

"Wait, if they came ONLY when a world is having a massive war or something, the why they'd come HERE of all places, where it's pretty much peaceful all about?", asked Luigi.

"It's a question, and there is a logical answer. They may hold revengeance in their hearts and has come to destroy the person who has humillitated them, Pit. By the sounds of it, looks like Aurum never lost a battle, until they came to the wrong planet", said Master Hand.

"Sounds evil. But that's just an assumption… right? I'd really appreciate it if you don't tell me to just bum-rushes in to a massive, freaky aliens fleet that is probably consisted of a millions airships ready to kill anyone who dares to take them alone.", said Luigi with a 'no-you're-not-doing-this-right' face.

"Of course not. Even Pit had helps from other gods", chuckled Master Hand, before becoming serious again. "And last idea… it may come from someone who is… familiar with us".

Luigi turned his head up, "What? Who is it?".

Master Hand silented for a second, which Luigi detected wasn't going to be good news, before saying, "You know him, and in fact, YOU are the only one who has beaten him".

"Who…", Luigi stopped mid-sentence, trying to remember who is 'him' Master Hand told about.

"Wait…" Luigi shot up, looked ready to run for the exit. "KING BOO!?"

"Yes, that's-. Wait, WHAT!? NO!", Master Hand shouted out, just in time before Luigi opened the door and sped through the hall and probably blowing off some unlucky smashers in the way.

Luigi, relieved, walked back to his chair and sat like nothing has happened, "So? Who is it?", Luigi asked again.

"Clueless, are you?", Master Hand asked

"You might want to reminisce harder. It's a dastard that managed to make his way out of my body".

Luigi almost fell from his chair, "HIM!?".

Master Hand relaxed his tense a bit, before saying reassuringly, "No, it's just an assumption. You destroyed him, remember? There are little chances he can come back from the other end of the space to take revenge. Crazy told me all about it, he and you watched as he exploded to shreds. It was thanks to you for defeating him. Now I don't feel the burden of having to keep that treacherous ball inside me, controlling it every time I unleash my power. I guess I let up a bit before. You have my gratitude and sorry".

Luigi smiled, "It was nothing, I'm happy to help".

"Okay, so when do I go to that forest now? Frankly, I have never been there before.", asked Luigi.

Master Hand looked to the forest for a second, "Judging from your speed, it'll take about an hour to get there. I'd have Sonic or Captain Falcon go there, but they are… busy speeding somewhere. Besides, if there is someone who know about him the most, it's you. I do hope you understand".

"No problem. But wait, do I have to go there now? Sunset is almost over, and it'll be night when I arrive there… and going to forests at night is… not a good thing to say the least", Luigi shivered. Imagining the thoughts of big animals spying on him, and then leapt out of nowhere and start gabbling on him and he can't do anything about it because he lacked the light to see properly made him shudder. He shook off the thoughts and went back focusing on Master Hand.

"Yes, of course. You can go there tomorrow. And… it's nearing 5 p.m., you better get back to your room and then go for dinner. I'll meet you tomorrow at 11 a.m. here. Now take a rest, see you tomorrow".

Luigi nodded, and got up from his chair and started to head out for the exit. Upon opening the door, he said his goodbye.

"Good evening, Master Hand", and he closed the door, and headed out to the hall.

After the door was shut, Master Hand was left alone. He took his time by wondering, 'I know Luigi is on the job, but… I feel uneasy about this. If he really had came back, this could spell trouble… I must do my best to ensure the peace of this universe'.

Master Hand then went back to his work, occasionally thinking on how smashers will deal to this potential problem, but for now… it was better to put his trust in Luigi, and all smashers for that matter.

He sighed, before heading out to the exit himself, taking a rest from his work for now, and trying to see how the smashers are doing about.

"I'm counting on you, Luigi…", muttered Master Hand slowly, while opening the quite big door, and headed out himself.

* * *

 **So how was it? I wonder who is the guy Master Hand and Luigi were talking about... :P.**

 **R &R! And I'm open to critics and reviews! So if any of you might have advices for this story, and kind enough to share it, please review so I can improve on later chapters and stories! BUT! No things like 'This thing suk' or 'LuigixRosalina is bad' or something that is just plain rude and all... I may be looking for critics, but please, tell them in a good way so I can take your words without going furious.**

 **So yeah, that's for now. Later chapters will be MUCH longer than this one, so don't worry. So enjoy this little chapter for now. The adventure haven't even started yet!**

 **And by that, see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unordinary Night

**TWO ****ING MONTHS!**

 **Spoiler Alert: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Kid Icarus: Uprising**

* * *

Luigi exited out of Master Hand's office, and headed to his room. Every smashers has their own room, some are different to match the smasher's proprotions. Someone like Charizard wouldn't be getting the same room design as Ness, or any humans for that matter. Since Luigi is human-proportioned, he got a normal room, identical to those who are also human-proportioned.

Each room at least has a desk at the top-middle, with window above it. Two full beds by the corners of the room, a TV, a wall-clock, a carpet, a lamp, an AC, a bathing room, a cup board, and a small refrigerator. Some other funitures may be added, depending to the smasher's needs. All is easy to grant, because Master Hand and Crazy Hand can just create things out of thin air, much to most's suspiciousness. Some say they totally robbed them from stores, some say that they just has super-ordinary powers, some say it's magic, nobody knows for sure.

Luigi kept on walking. As he saw Pit in front of the angel's room, the angel greeted, "Luigi! Have you seen Pittoo?"

Luigi replied, "Dark Pit? Huh, no, sorry. I haven't seen him anywhere.".

"Oh, I see, thanks. By the way, where did you just came out from?", now asked Pit.

"Huh, just from Master's office. The guy asked me to go to Smash Forest tommorow".

"Wait, did he said anything about the strange energy that is-", Pit was cut off by Luigi, "That's exactly what I'm doing", he said with a smirk.

"Oh, well, I wish you luck. And I know this is weird, but I've got to tell you that-"

"Aurum are probably behind this all, yes, Master Hand did told me about it too", said Luigi. Pit smiled, "I guess I got nothing else to tell you".

Luigi chuckled, "Don't worry about it, friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get rid of some odours".

"Ooh, yeah. You reeks of dried mushrooms!", exclaimed Pit who backs away and covers his nose,

Luigi rolled his eyes, "I don't smell THAT bad".

Pit laughed, "Sorry. Anyway, see ya later!", he waved off.

Doing the same, Luigi then went back to his tracks, and to his room on 2nd floor. The mansion had been split into three floors due to how many smashers they have now. Each floor now has 17 rooms, with Master Hand's office at the top floor, right in front of the stairs. Once arriving in front of his door, he pulled out a key from his overalls and inserted it, unlocking the door.

Luigi's room was tidy. Luigi's room door is located a bit further to the right of the middle. A desk with a study lamp on the top can be found below a window, which is located on the top middle of the room. An AC also sits directly above the aforementioned window. On the top corners, two beds can be seen placed there. Directly above the door, a wall clock is hanging. A cupboard was placed by the left of the door, and to the left of it again can be seen a block of cement, due to the next room's bathroom. In return, Luigi's room also has a bathroom that was placed in similar manner, to the right of the door, along with a small refrigerator in front of it. The floor was covered in a huge, green, soft carpet that has the 'L' emblem written all over it, just like Luigi has on his hat. Finally, a room lamp can be seen on the dead middle of the roof.

After strecthing himself a bit, he quickly undressed himself and wrapped his body with the blanket, as he went inside the bathing room.

15 minutes later, he was done. He quickly went out and dressed himself again. He looked at the clock and saw it currently tell 5.10 p.m.. Having time to spare before he goes to dining room, he threw himself to his bed, which is the left one.

As he stared to the ceiling, he thought, 'Alright, so tommorow I have to go to Smash Forest. Not that I'm scared or something, but I'm frankly a bit uneasy. After all, who could have give off an energy in a forest for crying out loud'. He knew the chances it's going to be human is slim, so he checked the candidate who might has the best chance on giving off an energy like that.

'King Boo, maybe, but he is still trapped in a painting right? Prof. E. Gadd sealed him up. So unless he escapes like before, it shouldn't be him… If he is, Professor would've contacted me and blow my ears off with 'CRIMINY!'. Heh, good times', he smiled at the thought of his previous adventure. Apparently, King Boo has escaped from his prison, and kidnapped Mario, again. In order to save his bro, he had to check five mansions in a row! But he pulled through, and defeated King Boo, again, as well as forming bonds with the ghosts of Evershade Valley. Though, even if they are all his friends now, that doesn't mean he doesn't tremble like crazy in the inside upon seeing one, like Boos.

His thoughts then went back to possible candidate of this… problem. The Aurum is a safe bet, as they are alien species, thus having unknown energy. This could be a trap set for him, but he will be careful. Master Hand said it takes Pit and THREE gods to defeat them. How he'll defeat a entire army of aliens he has no clue. He made a self-note to NOT be seen. Gosh, he is sure he doesn't want to get barbequed tommorow… And being a victim to a massacre isn't funny.

And then he thought about Master Core.

He had never told anyone about it. Master Hand told him to keep it a secret. After he destroyed Master Core, he exploded in a huge explosion. Big enough to convince anyone that he didn't survive. But judging by the sheer power Luigi faced in him, it is possible that he managed to survive somehow. But was his Fire Jump Punch was not enough? He had put almost all of his remaining power in his fiery uppercut, but was that not enough?

Luigi lifted his right hand up, and took off the glove of his left hand. Upon seeing the hand, he was greeted by numerous bruises sitting on. They don't hurt at all, it's just marks after he had battled Master Core. However, Luigi is bothered at the moment. He had pushed his hand to this state, yet he feels that it is yet to be enough…

Luigi then put his glove back, and decided it's time for dinner. He grabbed his key, unlocked the door, and locked the door again after he has passed it. As he closed his door, he put his key back to his overalls, and started to jog to the dining room, while slowly humming a song to himself. This song reminded him a lot about his trusty weapon, Poltergust 5000. After gaining power of Smash Ball, he had found out that his Poltergust 5000 gained an upgrade, now it has super-strong vaccuming ability, and was registered to be his new Final Smash. Though, the upgrade is only active when Luigi is manisfesting the Smash Ball's power. Even then, Poltergust 5000 is still rad at ghost-hunting, and he is proud to be its owner. Prof. E. Gadd decided it would be best if Luigi hold onto it.

His thoughts drifted off to the smashers. Since the first invitation from Master Hand, the smashers has been increasing from invitation to invitation. This is the fourth one, and there are 51 smashers already. Comparing that to the first invitation's tweleve, he felt that Smash Bros. has gone a long way. He was one of the 'Original 12', and that is the very first group of smashers. It was consisted of Mario, Link, Kirby, Samus, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Ness, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and himself. Almost all of them were strangers to each other, but as they fought, talked, and laughed together, all of them are now tied to a very strong bond. He smiled at the thought, but quickly hid it to prevent anyone seeing him and beginning to think he has rabies.

Luigi then continued to doze off in his mind, not paying attention where he is going and…

 _Bragh!_

Luigi, surprised, was stumbled back and landed on his butt due to the recoil of his crash. As he groaned lowly, he picked himself up and looked at who, or what, has he crashed to.

As he looked up, he saw a woman wearing blue, long-sleeved dress, a familiar silverly crown and long haired blonde hair, and that unmistakeable face, laying on the ground as well.

"…Rosalina?", Luigi stated, while quickly getting up and extending a hand to her.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I'm going", he said while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, loosening his focus a bit.

"O-Oh, it's alright, Luigi. I myself am not looking where I was going either", Rosalina said, while taking Luigi's hand.

Luigi pulled her up, finding her surprisingly light, but then he brushed off the thought of her weight. 'No no no, Luigi, you KNOW women are NOT pleased to see me wonder of their weight', his mind trailed off to his other memory, where… Mario had the 'who-knows-where-he-found-it' guts to ACTUALLY ask Peach about her weight.

And he regretted it. Hard. But decided it's no time for such things, Luigi cleared his mind, now looking at the galactic princess. "Uh… so… I'm sorry again. I was thinking about things that I didn't pay attention where I was walking", apologized Luigi despite already doing so earlier, which Luigi doesn't know the reason either.

"It's alright Luigi. You don't need to apologize twice. I'm to blame as well", said Rosalina. "And by the way, where were you going?".

"Just going to the dining room, it's almost time for dinner", answered Luigi.

"What a coincidence, I was about to make a trail to the dining room as well", replied Rosalina with smile forming on her face. "How would you fare if we go there together?".

Luigi nodded, "Yeah, great idea! I could use the company", Luigi smiled, then pointed to a direction and said, "Well, let's go. We don't want to be late". Then both of them walked to the dining room.

It was a silence between them. Rosalina then decided to break it and spoke up, "So, how is life going for you, Luigi?".

Luigi looked up to her and said, "Nothing unusual, but tomorrow I have to go investigate about the strange energy in Smash Forest Master Hand had recently picked up". Rosalina raised her eyebrow, "Oh? And for what reason would it be? I'm not meant to offend you, but I think someone like Sonic or Captain Falcon would be better suited for the job because, well, you know, their speed…", Rosalina then thought about her first time meeting them. She couldn't believe such creatures that can actually run at the speed of that very sound existed.

Luigi, on the other hand, now had to think fast, 'Uh-oh, I couldn't possibly tell her about Master Core, or else she'll freak out. Come on Luigi! Dig your mind now! What reason, what reason…".

"Errr… Master Hand said that I… I was better at camouflaging myself in the forest!", he said, before mentally kicking his face when he realized what the heck did he just got off of his mouth.

'For the love of… What words that just rocketed out of my mouth? There's no way she is falling for this now, maybe I should ru-', but his thoughts were interrupted by Rosalina, unconvinced fully, but still taking it in, "Uh… O…kay… That makes sense… I guess", she said with a hand below her chin, questioned look on her face, but refused to show it to Luigi as she looked up while doing so. Luigi gave a mental sigh of relief, 'Miracles happen I guess".

Not fond on dwelling on his secrecy, he quickly changed the subject, "Er… so back at you, what have you been up to these days?". Rosalina turned to him, "Nothing unordinary, except that I sent the Lumas home for a while".

Luigi raised an eyebrow, "And why exactly?".

"They got homesick", Rosalina replied, "And there are no battles scheduled tommorow for me anyway".

Luigi slowly nodded, as his thoughts drifted off to the Lumas. Rosalina indeed brings a Luma everytime she is in battle, even though she is already an ass-whooper by herself. But looks can decieve, Luma's attacks were so strong that some can't believe those are coming from a little star with limbs…

As he thought about them, they didn't realized that they are actually already passed the dining room. Both of them mentally face-palmed before entering the room.

"I guess we must part. See you soon Luigi", Rosalina waved off.

Luigi did the same, and headed out to finish his own objective.

*Later…*

Luigi exited out of the dining room while yawning and stretching his body. He made his way to his own room. He was ready for some sleep, if only there wasn't…

"Eh?", Luigi muttered out. "What's this sign?". Luigi observed the wooden sign that was placed in front of his door. 'Luigi. Take your bag and head into the office. Your room is unusable as of now -Master Hand', it said.

Luigi noticed two bags, _his_ tube-shaped bag and backpack, just beside the door. Luigi picked them up as he wondered, 'Huh. What's up now?'. Luigi rolled his eyes as he made his way upstairs, 'I hope this isn't going to be bizarre…'.

Master Hand was dozing off on his table when someone knocked on the door. "Come in", he muttered, as Luigi emerged from the door. He was about to open his mouth when Master Hand immediately spoke, "I know what you are going to ask. About your room, correct?". Luigi just nodded, as he walked closer to the gigantic hand.

"Ahem", Master Hand cleared his throat (Does he even has one?), "Thing is. Your room is rendered unusable for now. Worry not though, as your properties had been moved to the bags you are carrying now".

"Why? Did someone C4-ed the whole thing?".

"Errhhhh… It's confidential, so I cannot tell you".

"Oh! Come on! That was MY room! What's secret could be possibly so horrendous that you have to hide me in the dark for this?".

"Trust me. It's not pretty. You better off not be informed of this so you don't have nightmares later…".

Luigi sighed, "Fine… But where am I gonna sleep today?".

"How does on the floor sound to you?".

Luigi gave Master Hand a look.

"Kidding. Here is where you are going to sleep today", Master Hand pulled an envelope, as he gave it to Luigi, which gave him a questioned look". It will direct you to a room, that's where you will sleep".

As Luigi tried to open the letter though, Master Hand pushed him out from the office, "And open it _outside_ ", as he slammed the door behind Luigi. Luigi was dumbfounded for a second, before opening the envelope and finding a paper inside.

"Right from the office, head downstairs and… What? This isn't a treasure hunt", Luigi commented before shrugging it off while following whatever direction he read.

After some followings, he read out the last sentence, "Now turn to the left, take 16 steps forward, and to the right is your destination…", Luigi did as it said, and he ended up in front of a door. No doors are labelled with the Smasher's names, much to everyone's chagrin. 'Laziness's at its best…', Luigi sighed.

He hesitated for a bit before knocking on the door.

"Come on in!", a voice called from the inside.

Luigi snapped, 'Why does it sound like a girl's voice!?'. He shakily touched the door knob, 'Get a grip Luigi. Master Hand wouldn't send you to a girl's room… right? But then again, this is friggin' Master Hand we are talking about'. Luigi turned the knob, gulped, and opened it slowly.

He stuck his head out of the barely opened door. He looked straight, to see someone sitting on a chair, turning their head to the door.

They both stared at each other for good 5 seconds.

"…Luigi?", Rosalina muttered out.

And that's when Luigi's jaw drop to the floor. "AGH!", he shouted while quickly closing the door, being careful not to slam it too hard.

He quickly ran at animatic speed right to the front of Master Hand's office. He quickly knocked on the door. Before Master Hand can finish his 'Come in', he already opened the door, and slowly closed it. When the door clicks, his face bolted to right in front of Master Hand.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!?", he shouted. "What were you even thinking!?".

"So, did you find the room?", Master Hand simply asked, not answering or hearing that last outburst.

Luigi pulled his head, and slammed it to his palm, "Room is an understatement".

Master Hand simply shrugged, "The point is that you found it. So pack your butt up and get going".

Luigi placed a hand to the desk, "You aren't _seriously_ telling me to sleep with a _girl_ , right?".

"Frankly, I'm out of ideas. If I put you in another man's room all we will get is tommorow is a huge hole on the wall".

"…Why are you so sure about that?".

"You didn't know that some of them are irked on how you completed Classic for the first time? Yeah. A 50m diametre hole confirmed then".

Luigi paused at the mention of Classic, then he sighed, knowing he has nothing for his rebuttal, "Fine. But this better not get sprialing out to nowhere…".

Master and chuckled, "Oh no, it won't. She's a calm one".

"…Like I'm oblivious". Luigi then grabbed his bag and exited the room.

Master Hand watched as the door clicked in place. He then smiled.

"Perfect".

* * *

 **TWO ****ING MONTHS!**

 **TWO ****ING MONTHS!**

 **TWO ****ING MONTHS!**

 **Crap. I'm sorry for the long wait! I lost motivation on this story for a while there. I... kinda got too far. I already have ideas on the next parts, it's just I can't get past this one part... See that *Later...*? I meant it to be a scene, but I decided to just say 'Bleep it'. I'm stuck on that part, and hadn't worked on it for a long time! And guess what? When yesterday I looked on how sappy it is, I just erased all that and put a single word and be done with it. Yes, I'm that crazy.**

 **And if any of you haven't heard of yet (I doubt it...), a legend had passed away. The president of Nintendo, Satoru Iwata. R.I.P. Mr. Iwata. May your legacy be known forever thoughout generations of gaming... You sir, are an inspiration to us. May you rest easy in paradise.**

 **(R &R!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Unforgettable Struggle

**"It's a me-a Luigi. I've come up with a new chapter~!"**

* * *

'Wait. Why the hell did I even agree with this?'

Luigi was standing in front of Rosalina's room. Door right before his eyes, jittery was the right word to describe him at the moment

'Ah crap. I swear I'll fire whip that hand the next time I see-'

He abruptly then face-palmed, and without clear orders from his brain he quickly knocked on the door. He only realized on how reckless that last action was when the usual 'Come on in' reached his ears.

'Make that 2 fire whips', he said in his head before slowly opening the door. He gulped for a second before sticking his head out of the door. Before Rosalina can let out a word, Luigi quickly opened his mouth, "Um… I'm sorry about this Rosalina. But can I-", Luigi took a deep breath, 'Crap this'.

"Um, _stay the night_ here?".

Luigi made sure he put some pressure on the 'stay the night' and put on a face to hint that this is NOT what he would do by his free will. Needless to say, Rosalina's eyes widened before Luigi quickly resumed.

"No no no no no! I wouldn't if I can choose! Er, I mean, blame Master Hand on this! He's the one who forced me to- what, I mean!", word to another word came out frantically from Luigi. With nothing making sense.

"Luigi. Calm. Down", Rosalina interjected in. "First thing first, what brings you here?".

Luigi stayed silent, before speaking up, "After dinner, Master Hand told me that my room is out… for some reason. Then he asked me to sleep in another room while giving me _this_ ", Luigi held up the letter. "The instructions lead me to here. I don't know what he had done with his brain, but it sure as heck malfunctioned the moment I'm told to stay in _a girl's room_.

"…Did he give you any reasons?".

"He doesn't want me to stay in others… because well, I heard some were ticked because I finished Classic for the first time here… Or so he said".

"And why did he choose here?".

Luigi shrugged, "No clue".

Rosalina closed her eyes briefly, before smiling and said, "Well, do make yourself at home".

Luigi looked at her, "…You don't mind?".

"Of course not. If I was to decline, it'd be against orders and ignorant on your side as well".

Luigi returned the smile, "Appreciate it. I better get my things in before anyone sees me".

Luigi then did what he said. After setting his bags, he went to sit on the bed. Rosalina was writing something on her desk, so he took his time to observe his surroundings.

Rosalina's room was designed similar to his. The main difference is on how her room is coated with space painting all over the walls, and the floor was coloured to resemble the surface of the moon. The beds were treated the same way, giving the room space-like atmosphere overall. Aside from that, everything else is similar to his.

His dozing off was cut off when knocks could be heard coming from the door. Luigi snapped and looked around in panic. Rosalina guided her finger to the bathroom, and there he goes. The space traveller then opened the door to reveal the culprit of earlier affair…

"Rosalina! Is Luigi here?"

Luigi almost choked on his own saliva, 'What the hell is Mario doing here!?'

"Umm… No", Rosalina replied. "What happened?"

"I saw the sign on Luigi's door…", Luigi's eyes widened, "And it said 'For anyone who wanted to see me, sorry, but I'm out for now -Luigi'…".

Luigi's jaw dropped, 'One slick move Master Hand. One slick move…".

"And when I went to Master Hand, he said something along the lines of 'He told me he DID reported, but he didn't want anyone to know where he is'… So I tried asking people from our world, but none of them know… and here we are"

"Well, I haven't seen Luigi since dinner, so you may want to look somewhere else?"

Mario sighed, "Alright, thanks". He then walked off to his own room. After making sure he is out of sight, Rosalina closed the door, with Luigi coming out of his hiding spot as well.

"Did you put that sign?", Rosalina asked.

"No… Well, Master Hand probably did, but not me".

"…I'm curious on why he chose me instead of tucking you in Mario's room though".

Luigi rolled his eyes, "Now that I think about it, me in Mario's room would make much more sense…"

"You don't have any clue? Not even a little bit?".

"Search every cells in my body and they will say 'no'".

"Convincingly?".

"As wide and large the universe is, yes".

* * *

"So bro", Crazy Hand started. "Why did you send Luigi in to her room? Wouldn't Mario's a more logical choice?".

"I know what his burden until now", Master Hand replied, not looking away from his work. "He needed to get his 'Classic Mode story' off his chest. Even if it's just one person, he at least will be more comfortable answering those constant questions from the rest of Smashers… And she was the only close friend and the most trusted one off the list".

"Really? That is all?".

"I'd be lying if I said that".

"…?".

"I have seen things", Master Hand explained. "And I feel that I need to express my gratitude to him. It was an accident, but he did went through it and helped us both". Master Hand smiled.

"And I don't plan on leaving him alone on his life".

* * *

Luigi was left in his mind on his temporary bed. Tommorow, he had to find out whatever is causing the energy readings. He know it is not such a hard work, but he was chosen because of an unforgettable old foe. An enemy, that he was reminded of, and he could not help but to fall helplessly on the haunt of the memories of his 'accident'.

'What if he is not dead?', Luigi asked in his mind. 'I clearly saw him _exploded_. But even though it's slim, I still can't get my thoughts off him. Why am I getting this kind of vibe? A vibe that constantly tells me that he IS indeed still alive?'.

Luigi rubbed his forehead, head hung low. With eyes closed, he began to be attacked by constant visions he could never forget. That giant, that beast, those swords, his copy… and lastly, the core. He remembered every moment of his 'life-or-death' battle. After all, who wouldn't be reminded every now and then about such big event in your life? Has he fought bigger threats? He would not neccesarily say bigger, but he definitely had fought such battles, but an aspect of this battle was new to him.

Not only that he fought the evil _alone_ , but he was also constantly reminded on the only help he received during the struggle. Simply a mental help, but hadn't it been done, he would've been a goner. He did contained the foe alone, but that was simply looking on bones and blood. Had people look inside of the jar, they would find out that there was a help he received… from his own mind.

'This is making my head hurt', Luigi thought. 'Master Hand's past is definitely mysterious to all of us. He never told us anything. How did he has THAT thing inside of him? And why? Maybe it was his heart? Master Hand wouldn't have lived after that!'

Luigi paused his thoughts when he realized what he had just came across.

'Wait, Master Hand has a heart?'

"Luigi?", Rosalina's voice then can be heard. Luigi shrugged off his thoughts and turned to the blue-dressed female.

"What's wrong? You were dozing off quite deeply".

Luigi rubbed the back of his head, "Um, it's nothing".

"If you have problems, I can help".

Luigi was urged to tell her his current matter, but then remembered his secret and buries the idea, "No… No, it's nothing really".

"Alright. If you have something you need to share, I'm all ears", she then went back to her writings.

"Thanks…", Luigi whispered.

As he went back to his thoughts, he couldn't help but to consider telling her what really happened to him in Classic Mode. 'Surely she won't tell anyone…?', Luigi said in his head. 'I… kinda need _someone_ to pour my worries right now… But Master Hand told me to keep it a secret…'.

Luigi looked to the cosmic traveller for a moment, before bringing his head low while squinting his eyes, 'Maybe… just maybe, she can keep this confidential to everyone…".

"Alright, Rosalina, I lied", Luigi spoke up, gaining Rosalina's attention.

"Lied about what?"

"About that just now, I actually DO have a problem".

"Is that so? I'll listen if you want to…".

"You can listen if _you_ want to… but you probably won't believe me".

"Why would I? Is it something about…".

"A secret of mine. Actually, this is also Master and Crazy Hand's…".

Rosalina stared at Luigi, "Luigi, I don't think I should-".

"Nonono, it's okay. I… just have to get this off my chest. I can't keep this any longer…".

Rosalina got up from her desk, and sat beside Luigi on his provisional bed. "My mouth is shut", she said while looking at him.

Luigi looked at her, before nodding and opened his mouth, "This… this is a secret… when I cleared Classic for the first time…".

He then shut his eyes and began to tell Rosalina what happened to him before reaching Master Hand. He told her he was able to select his own paths, each path having different enemies, but the objective is the same, to be the last man standing. He recounted on how they can be super-sized, or on how they can be as hard as metal throughout the entire fight, or on how they suddenly appeared in a team of ten and attacked him.

"And then…", Luigi said, "I reached Master and Crazy Hand… in Final Destination. This… is where an accident happened…".

Rosalina leaned in, "…Accident?".

Luigi nodded, "An affair… that will scar my head forever…".

The screen then turned white.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Aaannnddd…. That's the last of 'em!", celebrated Luigi after punching the last Mii Fighter into oblivion. Luigi clapped his hands in vertical motion before a bright light surrounds him_

" _Impressive, you manage to get this far in this new Classic Mode. And there I thought this was a bit too much…", Master Hand's voice echoed throughout the stage._

" _Very well, now for your next and final challenge…", the bright light then shines brightly and disappear, taking Luigi with it._

 _The scene changes into a stage the smashers had known well, Final Destination. This stage floats in the outer space, constantly showing the Earth exploding and many other sceneries that are actually illusions. They rewind nonstop for unknown reasons but to Master Hand. This does not bother the smashers though, as it's considered the 'fairest stage' as this stage only consisted of a large platform. No gimmicks, no hazards, no small platforms, just the stage alone._

 _The bright light makes another of its appearances, before bringing back Luigi into reality. At first, he was confused, before looking below and saw he was HIGH above the ground._

 _Needless to say, he looked at the screen, with a 'Well, crap. Of COURSE this happens to me' face, before falling facefirst to the ground. He groaned as he picked himself up, 'I've had enough of this falling sytle, thank you'._

 _When he got up, he heard a familiar laugh. A gigantic, right-handed white glove came into the scene, clenching itself into fist, and was followed with another, more hysterical, laugh. Luigi turned to see its owner, he saw another gigantic, but left-handed white glove flying towards the stage as well, fingers flailing like mad. The two hands flew and fist-pumped into each other._

 _Luigi stood, looking towards the twin hands._

' _Master Hand… and Crazy Hand. Wow, it's been a while since I saw them fighting together', he muttered. The identical hands then separated themselves from each other, and now are positioned in front and behind Luigi, readying themselves to fight._

" _This is it, your final challenge", started Master Hand. "Get ready for a whoopin'!", Crazy Hand yelled, fingers swinging like mad. Luigi rolled his eyes, 'The guy never betrays his name…'._

 _Luigi got into his fighting stance, which looks similar to those of Mario's, "Alright, let's-a go!"._

 _Master Hand readied himself up, before charging at an alarming speed towards Luigi. Luigi quickly jumped out of his way, only to hear another hideous laughter above him. Looking up, he saw Crazy Hand is already above him, fingers pointing down._

 _Raising an eyebrow, Luigi flipped and did a bicycle kick, hitting home at one of Crazy's fingers. The hand, however, did not seem to flinch, he let out a chuckle as he magically dropped bombs out of his fingers. Luigi was taken off-guard by this, and one of the bombs exploded on his back._

" _OW!", he yelled, trying to hold the pain, because he was currently falling to…_

 _Master Hand's fingers lasers._

 _He gasped, abruptly spinning his body, hands out-streched, forming a small cyclone as he floated in the air. He quickly made his way to the other end of the stage to avoid the lasers. He then let out the air he had been holding by streching his body as he finished his spin, pausing himself in the air, but unfortunately not hitting anyone._

 _However, he quickly noticed Master Hand is right behind him. He swiftly turned his legs around and did a dropkick to the hand's back. The hand, just like his brother however, didn't even flinch. Not wanting to get caught in another trap, Luigi fastened his fall to the ground._

 _Upon hitting the ground, he dashed towards Master Hand, who was fully aware of his presence and currently facing Luigi. He jumped towards the hand, and did a karate chop. Master Hand was quick enough to dodge out of Luigi's assault, and then smirked as he saw Crazy Hand doing another one of his crazy antics._

 _Luigi landed, noticing the hand's no effort to make another attack. Master Hand pointed to a way, with Luigi following him with his eyes._

 _Crazy Hand was literally rocketing through the space._

 _And Luigi was unlucky enough to be the goal of Crazy's flight._

 _Luigi jumped once again, narrowly dodging the left hand's try to take him to a free space-rocket ride…_

 _Before getting slapped by Master Hand and crashed to the ground._

 _Luigi lied on the ground, face-first. He groaned once again and picked himself up. Panting, he thought, 'Their teamwork is legitimately crazy… Why is this two-on-one fight again?'._

 _He then dashed toward them again, now shooting a Fireball to their way. The hands lazily dodged it and wondered if Luigi was desperate to land a hit on them._

 _Unfortunately, he wasn't, and Crazy Hand was headbutted by Luigi's 180 degree head-swing. Now showing some pain, he gasped and looked behind him, only to find no one. He heard Master Hand's cry, and looked to his brother's way. Luigi had also attacked the right hand with his trademark, unusually strong, finger poke._

 _The green plumber wasn't done, he 'charged' himself, and aimed himself at Crazy Hand. He felt the power flowing inside him and after a short while, the hands are still recovering from the surprise attack he did, he rocketed towards Crazy Hand at a respectable speed, and hit the hand dead on. Not waiting to hear his foe's yell of pain, he adroitly spun and encased himself in a tornado and slided towards Master Hand, his hands slapping his gigantic foe like crazy. He erupted the air at the end of his spin, giving Master Hand another surge of pain._

 _Luigi rolled backwards and looked up, seeing Master Hand was still recovering from his assaults, but…_

"… _Where's Crazy Hand?", he asked, unsure who to._

 _Luigi then heard a steel voice, he looked up and saw Crazy Hand trying to peel the air with his fingers. Luigi was left questioned what his foe was trying to do, but he knew it's not going to be pretty. Luigi then jumped and spun himself around for another bicycle kick and hit the hand once again. However, Crazy Hand held up, and was left unwinced. With the last dig, he slid himself to the left, opening a giant portal that was sucking Luigi in. Luigi gasped, and tried to do anything he can to escape, but luck was not on his side, he was sucked in and to the portal._

 _Darkness, is the only thing Luigi can feel and see right now. He was left unanswered on where he is, but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a surge of pain hitting his body. He didn't know what is causing this, he just felt a massive amount of pain in his body. He screamed as he clutched his body, hands grasping his sides in a X position, but he realized his voice could not vibrate the air and nothing is heard. He continued to suffer from the pain as he curled up to a ball, silently cursing as his endurance on taking the pain decreased, and he felt like dying._

 _Crazy Hand closed the gigantic portal, and helped his brother float back. Master Hand, however, slapped his brother's attempt and asked him, voice surrounded with anger, "YOU IDIOT! What have you done!? Do you realize that you just_ _KILLED_ _him!?". Crazy Hand straightened himself, "Calm down bro! Look above!", Crazy pointed up, with Master Hand following his gaze. Sure enough, a small portal had appeared, and Luigi fell, or rather, was thrown off from inside it, and slammed the ground with a loud 'CRASH!'._

 _Luigi was motionless, laying on the ground. The hands looked uneasy, unsure if he is still alive or not. "Nah", Crazy Hand started, "He'll survive this wacko thing. This is only designed to send him lots of pain, but not so much that it kills him on the spot!". Master Hand glanced, giving off a questioned face, "I didn't know you had such power…"._

" _Yeah… That portal was hurty, but THIS plumber ain't done yet…", Luigi's shaky voice could be heard. Both hands turned towards where their enemy laid, and sure enough, Luigi was trying to get up, but his struggle could be seen. Shakily, he got up, and looked up to face his foes, then he directed his attention to his body. He no longer feel pain, and he was none left with bruises. He pressed some parts of his body, checking if some marks are left, but he felt nothing, which means he indeed wasn't bruised._

' _Great… torture portal… How did I not see that coming…', Luigi mentally face-palmed himself. 'But anyways…', he looked up again, and straightened his stand and struck a battle stance once again, but the he saw Master Hand… acting… weird…_

" _Uh… Master Hand… are you alright…?", he asked hesistantly to the right hand. Crazy Hand notices this, and was surrounded with worry himself, "Bro!? What's wrong!?"._

 _Master Hand felt pain as his power to float drained. He then fell to the ground, shaking with pain. Luigi and Crazy Hand quickly went over to his side._

" _Master Hand!?", Luigi yelled. "Come on! What's wrong with you!? Don't tell me I hit you a bit too hard!", but then Luigi mentally kicked himself. 'What is wrong with ME? Like, seriously… I'm talking to the guy who withstood GANONDORF'S smashing! And that guy hits like a moon!', Luigi decided it's no time for such matter, and focusing back to the still shaking hand._

 _Luigi and Crazy Hand panicked. They never saw Master Hand fall like this. Something must had gone wrong…_

" _Ack…", Master Hand struggled to get his words out, "That… the core… is… coming ou-". That was his last statement, before a part of his body exploded and released seas of black particles. Luigi and Crazy Hand were taken aback by this, and quickly backed off, still worried with the fate of their friend._

" _What in the name of… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?", Luigi yelled loudly, covering his face from the black particles that was still surging out of Master Hand's body. This forced him to stumble backwards, and he fell on his back. He tried to see, but his vision was completely dominated and obscured by those black particles. The same fate also happened to Crazy Hand, as he continued to yell out to Master Hand, with seemingly the endless black colors kept on answering him._

 _This continued for a few moments before the black particles changed direction, now focusing on one position, precisely behind the stage. The black particles now was forming some kind of a humanoid monster, purple light shone in its 'head'. Luigi looked at the gigantic being with a face of terror. He looked to the direction where Master Hand previously laid. There sure enough, he saw the right hand. However, he was no longer shaking. Master Hand laid motionlessly on the ground. Fear building up, he tried to run to the hand, but just when he is nearing his helpless friend, a gigantic black hand slammed itself in front of Luigi's trail, blocking Luigi's path and sent Luigi tumbling back. Luigi looked to the left, realizing the hand belongs to the black, gigantic humanoid monster._

" _GAH! LET ME GO YOU JERKS! OR ELSE I'LL…!", Luigi was surprised to hear Crazy Hand's voice. He turned to him, and he was shocked to find the left hand was now trapped inside 'ropes' of black particles. It may not look like much, but the 'ropes' are doing a great job limiting Crazy's movements, to the point where the hand is helpless and can only shout and curse. Luigi turned back to his fallen friend. And then back to Crazy, and then to the monster, and to Master Hand again._

" _No…", Luigi muttered silently, before feeling anger flowing through his body, and he turned to the huge monster, pointing his finger to it. "YOU! WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?", Luigi shouted at his maximum possible voice. The humanoid however, didn't seem to notice him, and it brought its hands up, glancing at them for a second before letting out a hideous evil laugh. Luigi stood there, and watched as the monster kept on laughing. It doesn't comfort him a bit._

 _Finally, the humanoid spoke, "_ _ **HAAAA… IT HAS BEEN MUCH TOO LONG SINCE I'M FREE ON MY OWN…**_ _"._

 _Luigi was confused to hear it, before he yelled again, "HEAR ME, YOU FREAK WITH NO FACE! WHO_ _ **ARE**_ _YOU!?"._

 _The humanoid finally paid Luigi its attention, "_ _ **AH… THE WORLD… HAS CHANGED… SINCE THE LAST I SAW IT… IT SEEMS… HUMANS HAVE LIVED… A LOT LONGER THAN I THOUGHT…**_ _"._

 _Luigi was about to yell again and protest on how it just ignored him, but the humanoid then continued, "_ _ **THAT MASTER HAND FOOL… HE SEALED ME LONG AGO… AND**_ _ **NOW HE SHALL PAY FOR WHAT HE HAD DONE!**_ _", and with that, the humanoid brought its right hand up, and swung it in the direction of Master Hand, ready to crush him into pieces…_

 _But then it felt nothing had been attacked. It raised its hand and saw Master Hand had been moved by Luigi to the other end of the stage. Apparently, Luigi used his own body and crashed himself right to Master Hand while also pushing him, resulting him leaning to the hand's thumb._

 _The humanoid, voice booming with anger, shouted with its' eerie aura vibrating everything._

' _ **YOU… DARE OPPOSES ME!?**_ _". Luigi could felt a gust of wind, a strong one. He covered his face as he held his stand so he doesn't get blown out of nowhere. However, after he finished, he noticed Master Hand was nowhere on his side. Panicking, he looked around. Then he looked at the humanoid's side._

 _Master Hand was chained yet supported by another 'ropes' of black particles. Master Hand still looked unconscious however. Before Luigi could shot a word, the humanoid spoke, "_ _ **NOW… I SHALL LET YOU CHOOSE… LITTLE ONE…**_ _", Luigi raised an eyebrow, but not letting his fighting stance out of his body._

" _ **NOW CHOOSE… DO YOU WISH TO OPPOSE ME, MASTER CORE…. AND LET YOUR DEATH BE LONG AND PAINFUL… OR…**_ _", the humanoid, proclaimed himself to be 'Master Core', continued, "_ _ **DO YOU WISH TO DIE… AT ONCE WITH THOSE TWO FOOLISH HANDS… AND LET YOUR DEATH BE QUICK AND PAINLESS…**_ _"._

 _Luigi stood there, processing what the humanoid just said, 'Master… Core? What in the name of 1-Up… Just what the heck is going on here!?'._

 _But he had no time to think, he already had the answer long before Master Core even asked. He silently smirked, and with no second thought, he dashed and jumped to Master Core's head, trying to hit him with a karate chop, but the humanoid simply brought his hands up and blocked the hit. Luigi used the opportunity to kick the hand and bounced back, flipping in the air before landing on the ground._

" _ **I SEE YOU CHOOSE TO DIE IN SUCH BRUTAL MANNER…**_ _", Master Core said eeriely. Luigi landed on the ground, and looked up with a confident smirk. "Yeah.", Luigi stood up, "Except for the fact that I won't die here… Because the only one that will die is_ _ **YOU**_ _!"._

 _Luigi straightened himself up, 'Is this even real?'._

 _Luigi dashed, 'Me, fighting a villain?'._

 _He then used his trademark high jump to get face-to-face with Master Core, 'Me, get to save my friends for once?'._

 _He brought his hand up, 'Me, going between the lines of life and death?'._

 _He smirked, as he threw his hand down to Master Core's hand, which had been raised beforehand. Master Core itself also seem quite amused on the green plumber's attempt. Luigi then met eyes-to-face with Master Core, gritting his teeth._

' _HELL YEAH I AM!', Luigi shouted with confidence in his mind, before kicking the hand, flipped in the air, and landed on solid ground._

 _The battle… had started._

 _Luigi charged himself up, before noticing Master Core pushed his head forward. He reflexively blocked the impact, and was sent flying to the ground, but he managed to recover before he crashed. Master Core then swiped his hand along, with Luigi ready to jump out, it's only that..._

 _The swipe was not directed to Luigi, and instead to the air above him._

 _Luigi was left dumbfounded, and was like 'What?'. But then he noticed something, he quickly bent his body to the back._

 _And fortunate for him, he managed to dodge the actually delayed swipe. He let out a sigh of relief._

' _Gee… Playing trickster now, are we?", he thought. He immediately dashed towards Master Core again, jumping to his head once more, and finally bringing his leg out, peforming a powerful kick, and hit home at Master Core's glowing head. However, just like the hands, Master Core does not seem to be bothered by it to the slightest._

 _Master Core wasted no time to catch the plumber in his hand, and held a tight grip on the plumber. Luigi struggled to get out, but it was no use. He was stuck in Master Core's hand._

 _Master Core laughed, and brought his hand to his head, trying to insert the plumber to the insides, and the plumber would most likely be tortured._

" _ **HA… FAREWELL, FOOLISH HUMAN…**_ _", Master Core said as the Luigi came closer and closer to his head._

 _Luigi froze in fear. eyes as big as the Moon, 'OH SNAP! If I'm thrown inside him, it's going to be a straight game over! Come on now Luigi! Think think, THINK YOU CAPPED HEAD!", he yelled inside him._

 _As Luigi drew closer and closer, Luigi finally snapped up with an idea. He was merely inches from the humanoid's head… right before Master Core yelled and stumbled back, his grip was no more._

 _Luigi apparently had lighted his hands up in flames, automatically frying Master Core's grip._

 _Smirking, Luigi then quickly spun around, formed his cyclone once again, moved toward the now aching humanoid. Extending his hands right in front of the humanoid, he wasted no time to deal powerful barrages of attacks to the monster's head. From karate chops, drill kicks, even heatbutts. He knew nothing but to harm Master Core as much as possible._

 _Master Core now was the victim of Luigi's barrages of very quick yet very powerful attacks. Though, he didn't flinch and slowly straightened himself up, even though he was clear in pain. Master Core quickly brought his hands to the only platform in Final Destination, grasping it firmly._

 _Luigi noticed this weird act of the core, quickly spun back to the platform, which was at the moment gripped by Master Core. Master Core, with his immense strength, lifted the platform high up. Luigi stumbled from the force, but finding he was in no harm's way._

" _Uh…", Luigi started. "I don't remember asking for elevator service"._

 _Suddenly, something hit him from behind, and this took Luigi by surprise and he was then laid on the ground. He looked up, and saw a group of energy balls floated around. Groaning, he stood up and rubbed his now aching back, 'Of course…'._

 _He noticed an energy ball flying towards him. Not wanting to get hit twice, he quickly ran away from it. This repeats for a few moments before Master Core gave up his grip and returned the stage on its original place._

 _However, he wasn't exactly 'returning'. He just released his grip and let the stage fall. This made Luigi lose his footing, and when the stage stopped, sensing it is now in its original place, Luigi smashed to the ground head-first._

' _Oh man, this guy really knows how to give his victims a broken bone or two…', Luigi thought as he lazily got up._

 _He looked at the black humanoid, 'Great, at this rate, he'll outfight me. Oh God, no…'. Luigi's confidence decreased as he realized his attacks aren't doing much damage at all. But then he looked closely at the humanoid._

' _Wait', he thought, 'Is it just me, or my attacks are making those black… small thingies chip away, bit by bit?'. He then tried to remember if his hypothesis is true, but Master Core made no attempt to sit by, he brought his head back, focusing a lot of energy on it._

 _Luigi is still oblivious by this attack, his head still hung low, eyes closed, trying hard to dig to his memory. Finally, he gave up, opened his eyes and raised his head._

 _There he saw Master Core gathering energy._

 _And the glow of energy were apparently ugly large._

 _And Master Core was almost ready to release them._

'… _..'_

" _Well, crap"._

 _A second after, Master Core pulled his head back even further and heatbutted the stage. Luigi barely made a run for the heck of it, and was relieved to see himself unharmed. However, another problem loomed him, unusual energy balls was released from the impact, looking ready to explode. Luigi made no effort to curse and instead he immediately ran to the edge of the stage._

' _Oh no no no no no no no no no! Come on! Step it up my legs! I'm almost there…!'. he panicked as he is nearing the edge. Not waiting himself to actually arrive at the edge, he abruptly jumped off._

 _And right after he had jumped, the energy balls exploded, releasing waves of energy in cross direction, one nearly fried Luigi if he had been half a second late. Luigi then used his Super Jump Punch to grab the ledge, how he can jump out of thin air he himself had no clue._

 _Luigi grabbed the ledge, and climbed back up. He glanced at the now upright humanoid, then he looked at his head._

 _The glowing purple light in his head._

 _The glowing light._

 _Luigi snapped his fngers at that very moment when an idea struck his head, 'I GOT IT!'_

 _Luigi then ran to Master Core, jumping to him as he always did._

 _Master Core sighed as he swiped his hand, "_ _ **O LITTLE STUBBORN ONE… HOW MANY TIMES… DO YOU PLAN TO PULL THIS SAME STUNT OVER AND OVER…".**_ _However, as he finished swiping his hand, he felt no human touched his hand. He then shot a look to the stage, Luigi wasn't there either. The left-confused humanoid was searching for the green plumber, until…_

 _A force hit his head. Hard._

 _Master Core winced. Luigi apparently had used his cyclone to rise up high and came crashing down to Master Core's head. As the gigantic monster flinched, Luigi used that time to deliver a few kicks and punches._

 _But that was only his 'bonuses'._

 _Luigi then jumped off and floated right in front of Master Core's head. He used his Green Missile technique to shove himself to the inside of Master Core's head._

 _Luigi smirked, 'Well, you are now allowed to curse'._

 _Luigi then focused his fire power in his left hand, and it was bursting in flames. A second after, he forcefully lodged his hand to the purple core and with a gritted teeth, smashed his hands up._

 _Master Core's head then exploded in burst of flames, as he roared in pain._

 _The force Luigi made from his Fire Jump Punch earlier sent himself up. Luigi quickly maneuvered himself to the stage below. He landed successfully on his feet, and glanced upwards._

 _Master Core's form had been destroyed._

 _Luigi smiled, and relaxed his body. It was finally over._

" _Whew, that was tough… But glad this is over", he said at particulary no one, but he was happy nonetheless._

" _ **HA. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, LITTLE ONE**_ _"_

 _Luigi snapped, eyes widened. The black particles had began focusing in one place again, but this time it's not behind the stage, it's_ _ **on**_ _the stage itself._

 _The black particles gathered up again, and slowly forming a being that resembles a beast. The beast had a large, crocodile-like head, with a scorpion-like body, as well as its tail. Luigi was taken aback by this, but he then struck another battle pose._

' _Great. One after another…', he complained._

" _ **I SHALL ADMIT. YOU… ARE STRONG INDEED… I AM SURPRISED YOU LASTED THIS LONG…**_ _", Master Core said as he gritted his teeth and played with his mouth for a bit._

" _ **BUT YOU SHALL NOT LIVE AFTER THIS… I HAVE NEVER LOST A FIGHT… BEFORE I WAS SEALED INSIDE THAT DAMNED HAND…THAT IS**_ _"._

 _Luigi posed a questioned face, 'There he went again. Sealed. Just what the heck had happened with this crazy guy?'. His thoughts were interrupted as Master Core took a step forward in an intimidating motion. Then Master Core leapt out upwards. Luigi gasped as he looked above._

 _The beast was falling, RIGHT above him._

' _Oh no!', Luigi adroitly rolled forward, as far and as fast as he can. Fortunate for him, he was unharmed by the fall, but the shockwave blew him away for a few metres. Luigi groaned as he got up, glanced back at Master Core, only to find the beast wasn't there._

' _What. He sure move fast…', he thought._

 _However, he wasn't safe. He was unaware of the gigantic mouth agape behind him coming at ridiculous speed. The mouth instantly gobbled Luigi, and took him by surprise as he struggled to get out from the beast's head, but he can't._

" _ **NOW YOU SHALL PAY…**_ _", Master Core muttered. A second after, a thunderbolt suddenly appeared and electrouced the beast, or rather, the poor plumber that was stuck inside him. Luigi shouted and yelled in pain as electricy made its way to his body. Master Core was apparently unharmed, but that was the least of Luigi's concern right now. Right now, he was being fried alive!_

 _Luigi helplessly yelled at his maximum possible voice. 'Cr-Crap! Dammit- Wh-what a-m I supp-pposed t-t-t-to d-d-do no-ow!', he cursed. He struggled to open his eyes, trying to hold back the massive pain._

 _There it is._

 _The glowing light._

 _Desperate, he focused his power at his hands, and with a terrible loud shout, he slung himself to whatever in front of him, and jackpot, he managed to punch the glowing light. This instantly sent pain to Master Core._

 _As he roared, Luigi quickly with whatever power he has left jumped out, landed, and quickly spun around and did a powerful kick to Master Core's mouth. This made the beast flinch, and Luigi quickly took that opportunity to light up his left hand again._

 _With a ridiculous face because of basically anything that had happened to him, he forcefully inserted his hand to the beast's inside, and once again brought his hand up powerfully, smashing the glowing light in the process once again. Luigi shot up, but wasn't able to balance himself and fell flat on the ground, facing up._

 _Master Core let out another cry of pain before dissolving again. Just when Luigi hoped in his little power left that it's truly over, the remaining particles gathered in one place again, now in the middle of the stage. The particles then formed a shape that resembles a gigantic sword. Luigi lowly gasped as the particles apparently weren't done. Out of the gigantic sword, four smaller swords slid out of the back, and they floated together to the air above, readying for a fight with the already exthausted plumber._

" _ **HMPH. SUCH PERSISTENCE…**_ _", Master Core said. "_ _ **BUT I SEE YOU ARE POWERLESS NOW… HA! FIRST, I MUST CONGRATULATE YOU FOR MAKING IT INTO THIS FAR… YOU WERE BOTH ASTUTE AND STRONG, I MUST ADMIT…**_ _"._

 _Luigi smirked at the comment, but he didn't replied. He knew it's over. 'So I guess I'll be dead after this after all… I pity myself', he lightly chuckled, apparently being unlucky enough to have his life end here…_

" _ **BUT FIRST, BEFORE I FINISH YOU OFF… THERE IS SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE TO SHOW YOU…**_ _"_

 _Master Core aligned his four smaller swords into each other, forming a shape of a square. He then focused his energy, and sure enough, there was electricity coming out of the individual swords' end, directed at the center of the square. The electricity got bigger and bigger, and so did Luigi's eyes, he then braced himself in his laid position for a finishing attack, closing his eyes…_

 _But it wasn't._

 _Luigi, noticing no pain, shakily looked up. There, where the sword square previously lies, there is a ball. Then the ball was sucked in by a portal above and disappeared._

 _Luigi glanced at Master Core, still not finding any power to get back up, "What… what was… th-that f-for…?", he asked with shaky mouth._

" _ **I HAVE TELEPORTED THAT BALL OF ENERGY INTO YOUR WORLD… OR PRECISELY… THE WORLD YOUR KIND CURRENTLY RESIDES IN…**_ _". Luigi's eyes widened._

" _ **AND I HAVE… DESIGNED THAT BOMB… TO DETONATE… IN TEN MINUTES…**_ _", Luigi gritted his teeth. He damned himself. If he was stronger, he could've prevented this… If he was better… he could've defeated him… But he wasn't…_

' _Crud', he thought. 'Apparently destroying me wasn't enough… Forgive me, everyone… I'm… I'm just…'._

 _Just when a ray of hope surfaced in Luigi's head, Master Core said again, "_ _ **DO NOT THINK… THEY'LL ABLE TO STOP IT… IT MAKES NO SOUND, OR ANY KIND OF VISIBLE PRESENCE… IT WILL APPEAR INVISIBLE, AND THE DETONATION CANNOT BE UNDONE…**_ _"._

 _Luigi would have slammed his fist to the floor, if he had the power. Now, he is laying powerlessly… and is waiting for the final blow…_

" _ **NOW… THE TIME HAS COME… FOR ME… TO ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE…**_ _", Master Core said as he separated his swords, and aligned them to surround the helpless green plumber._

 _Luigi hopelessly smirked, 'Well, I'm done for.'_

* * *

 _Everything… had been lost._

 _The first sword slashed through Luigi, sending him up to the air and wounding his already battered body._

' _I guess this is the end.'_

 _Second slice._

' _No matter what… Just promise me guys…'_

 _Third._

' _Just… stop that bomb… alright?'_

 _Fourth._

' _I-I'm useless at stopping him. No, you guys MUST stop it.'_

 _The biggest sword readied itself._

' _Do it… for me… for the universe…'_

 _It looked ready to chop Luigi down to pieces._

' _And Mario…'_

 _The sword swung down._

 _Luigi closed his eyes, and still managed to crack a smile even when his fate was inches away. Everything seemed slow, very slow… until Luigi let out a tear off his eyes and let out the eternal truth._

' _I love ya, big bro'_

 _And then everything went black._

* * *

 **FALCON PUNCH** _ **  
**_

 **FALCON KICK**

 **I CAME UP WITH A NEW CHAPTER**

 **AROUND 7K WORDS TOO**

 **WHAT**

 **IS THIS REALLY THE AUTHOR WHO CAN'T COMPLETE 3K WORDS CHAPTER IN TWO MONTHS**

* * *

 **Okay okay LOL! Yes yes, I completed another chappy!**

 **Yes, truly. This chapter is like 7k of words. Compare that to Prolouge's 1k and Chapter 1's 3k, that's quite a huge difference :P.**

 **To be honest, I actually had wrote about Master Core fight a while ago. And to be more honest, it is LONG! How long? Nonsense is like 30 pages in Microsoft Word. Yes, if I wanted to, I can be hardcore like that.**

 **Okay! So first we had Luigi sent to Rosalina's room, and now we have him confessing his 'secret'! Uncover on how did Luigi versus Master Core battle plays out only in Sm- this isn't time to adversite, duh.**

 **Anyway, I will be dividing the fight in two parts. Next is up to next chappy. Plus, Luigi is dead... or is he? After all, how can he survive?  
**

 **And for those who ask, yes, I loosely base this off the actual fight in SSB3DS. Luigi's moves are also adaptated to here. And that last attack is actually '5 slashes of death' Master Core has in SSB3DS! And some twists are added in too!**

 **As always, R &R! Enjoy the chapter, give critics if you have those, and stay tuned for more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 3: Shaking Body, Steady Will

**I'm back with another chapter in tow!**

* * *

Rosalina's gasp echoed through Luigi's ears.

"You… got struck by THAT?"

Luigi nodded, eyes shut. Though, secretly he had left out the parts where he thought it was his end and said his 'final' words. It'd be too embarassing, even though the bond between the two brothers is already well-known.

Luigi opened his eyes, it's time for him to get to the part where he had his aid.

In his mind, he received visions of that event again…

* * *

 _Flashback_

'… _Am I dead?'_

'… _Where am I?'_

' _Is this… is this heaven? Or… is this hell?'_

 _Luigi continued to wonder as his surroundings went black. He was laying on ground, limbs spreaded, but he could not move. Furthermore, he was struggling to get his eyes open. It was a chore to even extend them halfway through._

 _As he wondered though, he could hear voices. He could not decipher them. Though, slowly but surely, it became clearer and clearer._

' _I am sorry', Luigi began to catch up. 'He is no more'._

' _This is impossible!'._

' _It is not. My brother is proof enough'._

' _It's not like you to give up!'._

' _I am not giving up. I am simply giving you the truth. Luigi and Master Hand are dead'._

' _Wh-'._

' _Mario! Enough!', a female voice called._

' _But-'._

' _Crazy Hand has suffered enough! He lost his own brother, just like you!'_

'…'

' _Damn it. Just damn it all…'._

 _The voice then could be heard sobbing, and then it vanished._

' _So I AM dead…', Luigi said in his heart. 'This is the end. Looks like they managed to survive the explosion, but this is the end of the line for me…'._

" _So it's over…", Luigi said. "My life… ends here…"._

"… _Are you giving up now?"._

 _Luigi was shocked to hear another voice. This time, it's fairly deep, and to his surprise, it was directed at_ _him_ _._

" _Who?", Luigi asked to the darkness._

" _Me? I am you. YOU are me"._

" _Quit your nonsense! You are Master Core!", Luigi retorted._

" _Master Core? Don't confuse me with that freak"._

 _Luigi tried to refute, but he was interjected by the voice._

" _It doesn't matter who do you think I am anyway… What I need from your right now is you to stand up!"_

 _Luigi was caught off-guard by that last statement._

" _Don't let your hard work to perish like nothing! Your struggle to get here was backed up by your will and determination, right? You had been given crap all over the place, but you endured them and here you are! Do you really want to throw them all away by giving up now?"_

"…"

 _The voice continued, "Imagine how devastated your friends, or at least, your_ _own_ _brother, to see you dead. You heard how Mario was breaking down before at your death, no? They may had stopped the bomb, but they weren't happy, at. all. You don't want that to happen, do you?"_

"… _Why do you care so much about me?", Luigi countered. Though, he had find truth in the voice's arguments._

" _Because I_ _know_ _you well… Luigi"._

" _My name! How?"_

" _I am you. You are me. Like I said", the voice said, amused by the green plumber's confusion._

" _Now get out of here, wake up, and_ _ **FIGHT**_ _!"_

 _Before Luigi can try, however, his surroundings began to light up in a blinding light. As Luigi covered his eyes, the last thing he heard was._

" _Get that Master Core, Luigi! I'm counting on you!"._

* * *

"Luigi?"

The green plumber snapped, "Y-yeah?"

"You dozed off again", Rosalina pointed out.

"Oh, right, er, I'm sorry about that".

Luigi took a deep breath, "Anyway, after I got caught in that attack…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The swords gathered up. Looking at the 'dead' plumber._

"… _ **AND YOU ARE DEALT WITH**_ _", Master Core spoke, and laughed evilly._

" _NO! LUIGI!", a yelling voice could be heard. It was Crazy Hand, still chained. He apparently had shut up since the beginning of the battle, and watched everything with his own nonexistent eyes._

" _NO! Don't die! Open your eyes, OPEN YOUR EYES DAMMIT!"._

 _Master Core ignored the left-hand and turned his attention to Master Hand, still supported by the black particles. He gestured the 'ropes' so that they'll drop the hand in front of him. The particles then floated slowly towards Master Core, and returned back to the swords, while dropping Master Hand to the floor with a thud._

 _Master Core stared at the hand. The swords are all shaking because of his unparalleled anger._

" _ **LOOK AT YOU…**_ _ **AND YOU CALL YOURSELF 'MASTER' HAND. HA! YOU ARE SUCH FOOL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SEAL ME AWAY FOREVER…**_ _", Master Core mocked._

 _Master Hand was still motionless and unconcosious to hear him though._

 _The biggest sword then brought itself up._

" _ **NOW I SHALL LET YOU WATCH… AS THE HUMANS AND**_ _ **ALL**_ _ **LIFE YOU TRIED TO PROTECT… BE EXTERMINATED INTO NOTHING… IN HELL!**_ _", and he started to gather energy as much as possible. He wanted to make sure he destroy Master Hand into nothing with his attack._

 _Meanwhile, while Master Core was busy with Master Hand, Crazy Hand was shouting like madman._

" _YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP YOU DUMMY! DON'T DIE ON ME YOU STUPID PLUMBER! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS! IS THIS WHAT TAKES YOU TO DO YOU IN!? COME ON! OPEN YOUR EYES!", Crazy shouted at a volume that will break glasses that are about as large as Earth._

" _LUIGI!"_

 _Master Core was about finished, with Crazy Hand shouting at him and Master Hand, after Luigi's 'death' hit him. Crazy Hand yelled as loud as he can, but Master Core kept ignoring him, and Master Hand doesn't seem to be concosious, either._

" _ **YOU HAVE QUITE A HANFUL BROTHER THERE…**_ _", hissed Master Core. Crazy Hand is still shouting, but Master Core tried his best to just. ignore. him. But oh well, who can ignore such loud sounds…_

 _Master Core's main sword now shakes greatly, clearly already filled and flowing with power. "_ _ **NOW… YOU SHALL WAKE UP IN THE ALTERLIFE…**_ _", declared Master Core, as the main sword floated up and up._

" _NO! STOP IT! DON'T DO IT!", yelled Crazy desperately, but he knew it's the end of him and his brother. 'Oh well', he thought, 'I'll join you later bro… Don't worry about it…'._

" _ **NOW PERISH FROM MY EYES…**_ _ **AND FROM THE UNIVERSE!**_ _", shouted Master Core as the main sword swung down on Master Hand's helpless body. Crazy looked away, he could not even bear the very thought of his brother getting murdered in front of him._

' _I'm sorry bro… I'm not any help at all…'._

 _ **CRASH!**_

' _What?', Master Core thought as he felt resistance on his sword. Slowly, the power that had been lying inside the sword left the sword itself. Silently cursing, he looked below._

 _Crazy Hand looked back, expecting to see his brother's lifeless body. Miraculously, Master Hand was still unbudged, he laid there like nothing had happened. Confused, he looked at the main sword, which had been resisted. He looked below it to see who had saved his twin's life._

 _There stood a green plumber. Hands holding the gigantic sword above his head, blood slightly oozing out due to the force. He panted, while not letting any power leave his resisting hands._

" _If… If you want to lay your hands on him… You'll need to go over my dead body!"._

 _He's Luigi. And he was still alive and kicking._

 _Not even letting anyone spoke, Luigi lit up his hands in fire, teeth gritted even more, trying to hold the pain due to blood meeting with his own flames, but he managed to burn the sword and instantly made Master Core flinch and immediately made his way out of Luigi's hands. Luigi quickly brought his hands down and was greeted by blood once the images of his hands reached his eyes._

 _He hissed, 'He's sharper than he looks… and why didn't he just flat-out cut me off with that attack?'._

 _It's a question to ponder about, but the fight was yet to be done._

 _As Luigi looked up, Master Core seemed to be quite impressed. The swords gathered around as Master Core's voice can be heard._

" _ **WELL WELL…**_ _", he started. "_ _ **SO NOT ONLY YOU MANAGED TO PUSH ME THIS FAR, YOU ALSO SURVIVED THROUGH THAT ASSAULT OF MINE…**_ _"_

 _Luigi swayed slightly on his feet, before straightening himself up._

" _ **BUT YOUR PERSISTENCE HAS BEFELL YOU YET AGAIN… I HAVE NO INDECISIONS YOUR BODY WILL SOON BETRAY YOURSELF…**_ _"_

" _Yeah, my body feels numb as of now", Luigi agreed. But then he smirked, "Though, I'll have to make sure I rip you up first before my body break…"_

 _Master Core simply laughed._

 _Shaking his head, Luigi dashed over to the now grouped swords. One of the swords reacted, and swung itself in a vertical arc, barely missing in front of Luigi's nose. He was surprised by this quick attack, but he snapped out of it quickly, jumped and karate chopped a sword, which seem to barely do any damage at all._

' _Darn', Luigi cursed. 'Even if I attack him continuously, I'll take more wounds than he will, AND I'll be exthausted. Who knows, he might has EVEN more forms… Just who is this guy?'._

' _Fine', Luigi grunted. 'Guess I'll have to borrow some moves…'_

 _Luigi charged, now clenching his left hand into a fist. Master Core did another vertical slash, but it was poorly timed as Luigi sidestepped to the right. One sword then let out a horizontal swipe, but it missed due to Luigi's jump. As he flew to the air, he saw a sword letting its guard down. Luigi closed his eyes and breathed a heavy air, before snapping his eyes up and winded up his fist. Before the aimed sword could react, he swung down his fist with might and power, crashing to the sword and sending it down to the ground. Luigi's attack was so strong, he front-flipped in the air because of the force, but Luigi was not done, he used the momentum of the flip to straighten himself up and slammed his legs to the grounded sword._

 _Luigi jumped out, looking at the now motionless sword. As he readied for an attack, the sword dissolved into black particles, and disappeared._

 _Luigi loosened himself, and breathed a sigh of relief. However…_

 _The four other swords had readied themselves behind Luigi, winding themselves up. Luigi felt danger, and posed a frightened look and threw his head around._

 _When Luigi looked back, all he knew was pain. The sword had swung themselves to Luigi, knocking him to the air while barraging him with flurry of swipes at ridiculous speed. He yelled in pain, but the swords gave no mercy. They continued to slash him relentlessly. When it seemed there was no ends on Luigi's suffering, the swords swung themselves down, swiping the already wounded plumber and sending him crashing to the ground._

 _Luigi laid flat on the ground, once again cursing the situation he had gotten himself to. 'Dammit, just dammit. Those things are too strong…', Luigi muttered in desperation._

'… _Wait, or are they TOO FAST?', he questioned himself._

 _As he shakily got up, Master Core commented, "_ _ **HA! LOOK AT YOURSELF, HUMAN… DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME WITH THOSE WOUNDS?**_ _"_

 _Luigi looked at his body. Sure enough, his clothes were battered enough, with blood coming out of each slice. His face was also wounded, from what he feels. It looked like it got a cut on the right cheek. His legs were unspared from the damage. He felt numerous cuts now habitated there. His hands were still bleeding, but they had slowed down significantly. Though, Luigi was battered enough, and he wanted to make sure to not increase the wounds on his body._

 _Luigi then threw a fireball to Master Core's path. But Master Core simply swiped the fireball and destroyed it. However, before he can comment on anything, Luigi had slammed his fist in similar manner as before on one of his swords, grounding it once again, before ground pounding it, instantly defeating the sword. However, Luigi was not planning to get caught in another attack, so he kept his guard up._

 _Master Core, surprisingly far away, had winded his swords again. Confused, Luigi decided to just stand there and react to whatever the Master Core was planning instead of charging him down and getting hit by another stupid attack._

 _Master Core then swung his swords down, surprisingly at no one or thing. However, it could be seen that there was some kind of energy that was 'shot' from him. The energy ball, seemingly packed with slashing power, made its way to Luigi, who made a quick dodge to the side. Unknown to him though, the energy had came back like a boomerang._

 _Luigi felt danger, and quickly ducked, and sure enough, the energy ball soared past him. Smirking, he silently said, "Heh, gotta use those senses more often. But anyways…"._

 _Luigi charged once again, 'Okay, this is taking way too long. I'd better just uppercut his face and be done with it!', he thought as he focused his fiery power in his left hand again._

 _Master Core was not in hurry on getting attacked, so he quickly swiped horizontally, but Luigi simply jumped over it. Then the swords let out another vertical swipe upwards, which seem undodgeable for Luigi. However, he smirked, before stomping his legs down to the sword, effectively riding it to the end of the swing, and landed safely behind Master Core._

' _NOW!'_

 _Luigi jumped up, without Master Core taking notice, and inserted his hand to the 'hilt' of the main sword, where the glowing light could be seen. He then peformed another uppercut as his foe lighted up in fire. Master Core yelled, feeling a massive pain in his weak point, before dissolving into black particles once again._

 _Luigi landed, but kept his guard up._

"… _Did I got him?"_

 _Luigi then felt a punch landed on his back, and he was sent flying to the other end of the stage and kissed the ground once again._

' _What?'_

" _ **SUCH PERSISTENCE… AND YOU MANAGED TO PUSH ME THIS FAR…**_ _", Master Core's voice could be heard._

 _Luigi straightened himself up, looking at yet another one of Master Core's forms._

 _There he sees… himself?_

" _Wha…"_

 _Luigi was astounded. He was looking at a copy of himself, only he was plain black and was made of particles. The copy was also slightly bigger sized than him. Otherwise, they shaped the same._

" _Wait, what?", Luigi said in disbelief._

" _First you attacked the hands…", Luigi pointed at Master Hand, then Crazy Hand, with the latter seemingly also in shock._

" _Second you battered me until I end up like this…", Luigi pointed at himself and his body._

"… _and now you are copying me!?"_

 _Master Core folded his hands, "_ _ **I DO NOT CARE WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME… WHAT I CARE RIGHT NOW… IS TO SEND YOU INTO ALTERLIFE…**_ _"_

" _ **WHY DON'T WE… PUT THIS TO TEST…**_ _"_

 _Master Core then threw out a fireball, bigger than Luigi's usual fireballs due to size advantage. Luigi's eyes slightly widened, before he sidestepped the attack. Master Core instantly dashed towards Luigi and delivered a punch to Luigi's face, sending the original to the ground._

 _Groaning, Luigi got up. He then gasped at what he saw and ducked just in time to avoid a roundhouse kick. Seeing an opportunity, Luigi pulled his head back and swung it in a wide arc over him, hitting Master Core in the process and made him flinch. Luigi used this time to deliver yet another attack, his karate spearhand, and it hits home at Master Core's belly. The assaults sent Master Core tumbling backwards, but he managed to recover from it._

 _Luigi quickly dashed in and tried to grab Master Core's right wrist, but the black plumber spun himself before Luigi can try, and end up slapping the green plumber inside his cyclone and at the end, he spreaded out his hands and sent Luigi flying upards._

' _Yep, he copied my abilities', Luigi said in his mind._

 _As Luigi recovered, he saw Master Core jumping to reach him. Luigi spun himself around and did a drill kick below, but his legs were grabbed by Master Core, and the black plumber then, spun himself around a few times before throwing the green plumber to the ground._

 _Luigi was thrown to the ground, back-first. However, before Master Core could slam his fist to him, he quickly threw his legs sideways in Master Core's direction, and sent his doppelganger to the other end of the stage._

 _As Master Core stood up, Luigi had ran in front of him, readying a punch. Master Core quickly smashed his own clenched fist into Luigi's. Both hands were shaking because of the force they let out. Luigi then used his free hand to deliver yet another punch, but was blocked yet again._

 _However, seeing 2 limbs of his foe has been secured, Luigi headbutted his clone, much to Master Core's surprise. The green plumber then forcefully threw his copy to the ground, and jumped on him, forcing a ground pound._

 _As Luigi jumped back, Master Core could be seen shakily getting up. Luigi had been exthausted over the fight, and was panting from fatigue. Master Core himself didn't seem to be filled with vigor either, but he does not let that show._

" _ **ENOUGH…**_ _", he started. "_ _ **IT'S MY TURN…**_ _"_

 _Master Core then charged towards Luigi, delivering a barrage of punches and kicks. Luigi was able to fend them off, but he was lacking the strength to fend them_ _all_ _off. Once, Luigi wasn't able to keep up, and let a punch made its way to his face. As Luigi winced, Master Core lighted up his left hand in fire, similiar to what Luigi usually does._

" _ **NOW LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE… AGAINST THE MOST LETHAL ATTACK YOU HAVE …**_ _", he said as he delivered a fiery uppercut to Luigi's stomach._

 _Luigi gasped, and was in pain. His own powerful attack had been turned against him, and it_ _hurts_ _. He felt numb as he was launched upwards, skin still feeling the burn and the pain he had taken was just massive. Luigi flew upwards a great deal of height before falling down and crashing helplessly on the ground._

' _What in the… he… did he just… used Fire Jump Punch?', Luigi thought unbelieveablingly._

' _Seriously… it… it hurts… how… how did he…'._

 _Luigi tried to get up, but was held by the strong amount of pain he took. Master Core walked towards him, eyes fixed on the helpless plumber._

 _Once he was on the side of his original, he stomped Luigi's chest with his foot and coldly said, "_ _ **YOU… ARE AN OBSTACLE… FOR ME TO FULFILL MY DESTINY… ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU… I SHALL DESTROY THE HUMANS… AND BUILD… A NEW WORLD… WHERE PEOPLE SHALL PRAISE ME… WHERE EVERLASTING PEACE SHALL TAKE TURN DOMINATING THE WORLD… INSTEAD OF THE CRUELTY AND SOW SADNESS YOU HUMANS MADE…**_ _"._

 _It hit Luigi again. He processed what Master Core just said. Did he just said creating a new world? All of this were questions for Luigi, but the plumber shook them off, now he need to concentrate on finishing the core off!_

… _But how?_

' _This guy's talks need some answers, but now, how do I get out of here?'_

 _Luigi then felt more pain as Master Core used more force on his foot, and the pain from that Fire Jump Punch, while had weakened, had not subsided. Now he was forced to think fast before he's killed!_

" _ **BEFORE I KILL YOU… I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU, LITTLE ONE…**_ _", Master Core said even though he wasn't all that much bigger than Luigi in his current form._

" _ **WHY DO YOU FIGHT? WHY ARE YOU… RISKING YOUR LIFE… TO SAVE THOSE FOOLS…?**_ _"_

 _Master Core glared at the hands, answered with only silence and a stare from Crazy Hand, then he turned back, "_ _ **YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM… YET… YOU PROTECT THEM LIKE THEY ARE… YOUR OWN BROTHERS…**_ _"._

 _Holding the pain, Luigi smirked._

" _It doesn't matter… who they are… To me… what matters the most…", Luigi coughed._

"… _Is that they're… my_ _FRIENDS_ _."._

 _Master Core silenced, before outbursted in a maniacal laugh._

" _ **YOU SERIOUSLY… THINK OF THEM THAT WAY…? HA! HUMANS NEVER CHANGE… THEY ARE STILL THE INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE NOTHINGS WHO BELIEVE IN SOMETHING THAT DOES NOT EXIST…**_ _"._

 _Master Core stopped, before looking sternly at his stomped victim, "_ _ **I QUESTION THE FACT ON WHY MASTER HAND… PROTECTED YOU ALL… YOU HUMANS ARE NAÏVE FOOLS TO BELIEVE THAT SUCH 'FRIENDS'… EXIST…**_ _"._

 _Master Core pressed down even harder, giving out more pain to the poor plumber._

" _ **SUCH THING AS 'LOVE' IS NOWHERE NEAR EXISTING… YOU ARE**_ _ **HUMANS!**_ _ **BORN TO HATE! BORN TO FIGHT! LIVE TO SURVIVE! LIVE TO**_ _ **KILL!**_ _", Master Core shouted. His voice rang on Luigi's head._

 _Luigi took a little bit of time to think, and he was uncomfortable with the current situation._

' _I hate to say it, but he… he makes some valid point…', Luigi thought._

' _Humans are always fighting. Even when there's peace, they're ALWAYS fighting. It's a guaranteed thing to happen… Some humans don't even care or know what 'love' mean… Some humans only know hatred and sadness, and revenge…! Some humans only know blood, and will do anything… to give people pain and hatred…'._

 _Luigi lamented the fact that, no matter what be done, if there's humans, there's always be wars… there's always be havoc… there's always be hatred that grow and continue to grow…_

 _With a cough, Luigi shakily answered._

" _You… you have a point…"._

 _Master Core stared at him, "_ _ **NOW… YOU FINALLY REALIZE YOUR KIND'S FOOLISHNESS? THERE'S NOTHING TO BE DONE… EXCEPT TO DESTROY THE ROOTS OF ALL OF THIS… AND THOSE ARE HUMANS!**_ _"._

 _Luigi closed his eyes._

" _But…", this sudden 'but' caught Master Core's attention._

" _But… I know… that… my kind… are more than that… much more… We are not… pawns… of some scripted destiny... We have this thing… called 'love'… and that's what gave us strength… to… overcome everything…"._

 _Before Master Core could try, Luigi continued._

" _Nothing… can break true friendships… Nothing… no matter what… They… trusted me… they… are the one who_ _pulled_ _me… out of my sorrows… They_ _saved_ _me, and I'd do anything to protect them…", Luigi finished with a small smile._

" _ **THEN YOU HAVE CHOSEN YOUR WAY…**_ _"_

"… _I have"_

" _ **THEN YOU WILL PERISH…**_ _ **IN MY HANDS!**_ _"_

 _Master Core charged yet another fiery punch. Luigi's eyes squinted, then he shut his eyes._

' _This is it, Luigi! No more caving in! No more camping out! No more HIDING! Get out there… and FIGHT!'._

" _ **FAREWELL!**_ _"_

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _But Master Core's fist did not meet its home. This surprised the black plumber._

 _Luigi, who had been thought to be helpless,_ _resisted_ _his attack._

 _Luigi had apparently held the fist with both of his hands, surprisingly strong given the condition of his body right now. Master Core pressed even harder on his foot, but Luigi's power didn't dismish._

 _Instead, Luigi's fists_ _strengthened_ _up. Master Core looked at the plumber in disbelief. Luigi, meanwhile, had angry expression written on his face. With a gritted teeth, he took out his left hand and punched Master Core's stomach, causing him to flinch and tumble back._

 _Luigi then could hear that deep voice yet again…_

' _That's it Luigi! Now go! Use my energy to defeat him!'_

 _Luigi smiled, 'Whoever you are… thanks'._

 _Apparently, the voice had given Luigi some his power during the fist clash, enabling him to overpower his foe._

 _When Master Core looked up, he noticed Luigi was no longer on his previous position. He was standing_ _right in front_ _of him. Then Master Core felt pain on his chest, Luigi had done a kick there. Taking advantage of his foe's condition, Luigi proceeded to barrage him with a flurry of attacks, fueled by his anger._

" _You think… I'll give up!? I'll NEVER let you destroy my kind! I'll destroy you, here AND NOW!", Luigi shouted in the middle of his barrage._

 _Master Core could do nothing but taking pain after another. Finally, Luigi winded up his left fist, and lunged it forward, ultimately punching his foe's face dead right on. This caused Master Core to be sent flying back._

 _Master Core crashed to the ground, and shakily got up._

" _ **WHERE… DID YOUR… POWER COME FROM!?**_ _", he asked, not believing what he just witnessed._

 _Luigi right now was sweating, a lot. His eyes were half open, but fierce look is still emanating off his blue eyes. The cut on his right cheek had bleed out more, and he was covered in bruises. Luigi was panting heavily, but his will is far from burning out._

 _Master Core spoke again, "_ _ **YOU HUMANS… SHOULD NOT HAVE… THIS LEVEL OF… POWER…**_ _"._

 _Master Core was basically shocked. He never thought the humans could manisfest so much energy._

 _Luigi glared at him, before dashing towards his clone._

" _You want to know the answer?", he coldly asked, as he winded his fist._

" _Because I swore to keep my friends away from the hands of scums like YOU!"_

 _Luigi swung his fist, with Master Core resisting it with his own hands, but he could not hold out for too long…_

" _You said us humans are fools who only seek blood and vengeance…", Luigi stated as his fist grew stronger and stronger._

 _Master Core's hands were shaking. He was clearly at his limits._

" _Well, I'm about going to prove that YOU ARE WRONG!", Luigi roared, as he drove his fist through Master Core's resistance, punching his chest once again and sent the core off his balance and fell down._

 _Master Core tried to get up, but find out that he couldn't._

" _You want to know where else I got my power from?", Luigi said, as he pumped his fists._

 _Master Core's eyes widened, only now he has experienced fear. For all his life, he never felt fright._

" _ **N-NO… DON'T!**_ _"_

" _IT'S FROM MY FRIENDS WHOM I CHERISH AND VOWED TO PROTECT!"_

 _Luigi swung his fist downwards, driving it through Master Core's particles body, instantly made Master Core roared in pain, as his body returned into black particles. However, instead of quickly speeding out, the black particles simply dissolved into nothing._

 _Luigi jumped back, and readying himself again. But suddenly, a storm of black particles rained down upon the stage, with Luigi had to shield his eyes from._

' _What now!?'_

 _Soon, the storm died out. Luigi then took off his hands, first noticing Crazy Hand was actually moving!_

" _Oh yeah!", he danced around, "That's what you get for messing with a Smasher you ugly core!", he shouted as he struck a pose._

 _Luigi couldn't help but to chuckle._

 _Crazy Hand noticed that Master Hand still laid down on the ground. He quickly sped to his side._

" _Hey bro! You alright!?", he said as he rocked the right hand back and forth._

" _Come on! Wake up!"._

" _Ugh… wha-"._

 _Luigi also quickly ran to his side, only to be greeted by Crazy Hand shaking his twin brother rapidly. Master Hand then shouted._

" _CRAZY! IF YOU DON'T STOP SWINGING ME AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT I SWEAR I'LL FREEZE YOU UP AND USE YOU TO MAKE A LEMONADE!"_

 _Crazy Hand stopped swing the poor right hand, then yelled at the top of his lungs (Does he even has lungs?)_

" _BRO! YOU'RE ALIVE!", he shouted as he jumped to his brother, hugging him like an 4 years old finding his long lost toy._

 _Master Hand basically was a mess shouting and yelling like mad. Meanwhile, Luigi laughed his head off seeing the crazy hands._

" _Okay, I think you can stop now Crazy. Or else he'll make out of yourself lemonades!"_

 _Crazy Hand finally released his grip, earning him a glare from the right hand._

" _You better be ready for a freezing experience…"._

 _Master Hand turned to Luigi, who had stopped laughing, but still smirking. Ignoring the smirk however, he asked in surprise._

" _What happened? And why you are so battered up!?"._

 _Crazy Hand explained, "Master Core came out of your body bro, and this plumber battled him to no end"._

 _Upon realizing the truth, Master Hand spoke quietly, "…I guess I let up. I apologize for this unexpected battle that could've cost you your life… You have my sorry and thanks…"._

 _Luigi smiled, "Nah, it was nothing"._

 _Luigi then silently muttered, 'Okay, that was an understatement'._

" _I'll make sure you get medical attention on our way back. We'll have those wounds fixed up back in the Mansion._

 _Luigi then nodded._

" _So, where is he?", Master Hand asked._

" _Who?", asked Luigi and Crazy._

 _Master Hand rolled his eyes (?), "Master Core, obviously. I can't believe you forgot about him after just like 2 minutes…"._

 _Luigi snapped, while looking behind him. There laid Master Core, but in no forms or whatever. He was there, in his true form. A big ball with mixed colors._

 _Luigi walked towards him._

"… _You still haven't had enough?"_

 _Master Core remained silent._

 _Luigi sighed, "Don't tell me you can't even talk…"._

 _Master and Crazy Hand also floated there, looking at the ball that had caused so much trouble._

"… _So, you decided to stay silent", Master Hand spoke._

 _They all looked at the ball for a while, before hearing a voice, "_ _ **YOU… DEFEATED ME…**_ _". They all snapped, but then realized that it came from Master Core._

 _Luigi glared at him, "You still want some more?"._

 _Master Core spoke again, "_ _ **YOU… HAVE DEFEATED ME… HUMAN…**_ _"._

" _ **BUT THIS IS NOT OVER YET…**_ _"._

 _He then was suddenly covered in black light. This alarmed the trio, and they quickly backed off, sensing a great deal of danger coming their way._

" _ **I MAY… NOT ABLE TO DEFEAT YOU… BUT I…**_ _ **BUT I CAN STILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!**_ _", Master Core shouted as power flowed through him, sending out winds that made the trio had to shield their eyes._

" _That dastard!", Master Hand yelled in anger._

" _He is planning to self-destruct!"._

 _Crazy Hand looked at him in horror._

" _WHAT!? Are you saying he'll explode and kill us off with it!?"._

" _Not if I can help it!", Luigi's voice could be heard as he dashed towards Master Core._

" _Luigi! What are you doing? Get back!", Master Hand warned._

 _But Luigi shrugged it off, and instead fired up his left hand. As quickly as he could, he inserted his hand to the space below Master Core._

" _You're not taking us!", Luigi shouted._

" _I still have my friends… and I won't die on them!"._

 _Luigi closed his eyes as the fire grew brighter and hotter. Master Core was in pain, but it wasn't enough to stop him from self-destructing. Luigi grit his teeth as the power flowed through his left hand even more. He wanted to make sure to get rid of the core in one shot._

 _When Master Core finally grew red, Luigi knew he was running out of time. He finally released all of his energy, smashing his victim. Master Core would have yelled if he can, but he cannot. The pain he had taken was massive and in his form right now he can only explode. Master Core then flew up at an alarming speed._

' _NO!'_

 _Luigi landed on his feet and abruptly ran for his life. He looked behind, but quickly turned his head back to the front as he lunged forward and…_

 _ **BOOOM!**_

 _A huge explosion then could be heard and seen. The explosion was so big, the stage shook back and forth. Luigi was thrown out of the stage due to his lunging and the force of the blast, almost knocked unconscious._

 _Master Hand, who had been retreating before, quickly noticed this and quickly caught the plumber before he was lost in the depth of space. He quickly signalled Crazy Hand to hurry over as he spotted him at a distance._

 _Once the left hand was beside them, a bright light suddenly appeared and shone on the trio. Master Hand paid one last glance on the Final Destination, which was still erupting with explosions, before the group was teleported away._

' _Farewell… You core scum'_

* * *

 _The scene changed into a grassy field. In a flash of light, the group reappeared and floated above the green meadow. That's it. They've beaten Master Core. Master Hand had supported the plumber with his open palm. Even though Luigi still managed to open his eyes a little, he was on the verge of fainting._

" _How are you feeling?"_

" _I…I'm fine…"_

" _Fine is such a poor word to describe you as of now. We better get you medical attention quickly"_

" _N-no. Don't… yet…", Luigi said as he tried to get up from his laying position._

" _Why? You're more rugged than a plane that lost its flight course and crashed!", Crazy kicked in._

" _I…I can't waste more time… Master Hand… can you feel it?"_

" _Feel what?", the right hand asked._

" _The…the destructive sense… I myself can't… but… you should be able to… sense something that can… explode…"_

 _The hands both stiffened up._

" _Explode? What are you saying?"_

" _There's…There's no more time!", Luigi asserted. "I just need… you to sense it! Master Hand… please! Sense the destructive feeling and take me there!"_

" _Where are you going with this?"_

" _Trust me… just do it!"_

 _Crazy Hand was about to respond when he noticed his brother had silented. So he decided to do the same as well._

' _What is Luigi thinking? What did he mean by 'explode' and 'bomb'? Was there anything we left amiss?'_

 _In a second, Master Hand snapped._

" _I hate to say it… but you're right. There's something that houses some kind of explosive power!"_

" _Take me t-"_

 _Before Luigi could finish his plea, Master Hand already closed his fist, cramping Luigi in it, though, he made sure so Luigi can pop out his head afterwards, and bolted to a direction._

" _Wha- Bro! Wait for meeee!", Crazy Hand yelled as he went as well._

* * *

" _Here it is!"_

 _Master Hand had arrived in a middle of small forest not too far away from the Smash Mansion. It was a forest, but there was a clear space of nothing but grass._

" _Quick! Tell me the exact position of it!", Luigi ordered, head sticking out of the hand's fist._

" _Leave me on the ground if you have to!"_

 _Master Hand hesitated for a bit, before placing the plumber on solid ground. Luigi instantly lost his balance the moment his feet touched the ground, and fell flat on his side, but he still managed to shakily get up._

" _It is there!", Master Hand exclaimed while pointing to the middle of the area._

 _Luigi's left hand then began to light up._

" _What!? What are you doing!?", Master Hand said as he noticed Luigi's actions._

" _Master Hand! Create a portal that leads into nothingness above it!", Luigi commaned as he ignored the hand's question._

 _Luigi with eyes closed began to focus his power once again. He slightly crouched as he brought his left fist in front of his hung low face._

 _And then it sparked._

 _Luigi then swayed for a bit before running straight to the middle of the space._

" _Luigi!"_

 _The green plumber didn't care, however. He ignored the hand's yelling as he continued to head to the middle._

' _Look at this Master Hand… I'm giving all of my power to punch this crap out of this world and be done with it!'_

 _Master Hand then knew his mind was made, and he did as he was told. He then created a portal which leads into another world, about 100 metres high from the 'bomb'._

 _Sensing he was in the right place, Luigi then brought up his right leg forward._

 _And bingo, there he found an invisible being._

 _Gritting his teeth, Luigi then returned his leg and placed his left mitt on the ground as he crouched._

' _Let my uppercut… end this bomb and Master Core's history forever!'_

 _Trails of flames emerged from Luigi's hand as he jumped up, delivering a crushing fiery uppercut as an object was clearly on its way to fly to the hell with traces of flames engulfing it._

 _It was shot through the portal Master Hand created at an alarming rate. It was lodged in almost instantly. And then…_

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

"Is that… Is that really all true!?"

Rosalina was finding the story to be quite unbelieveable. Luigi simply nodded.

"Then what happened afterwards?"

"Master Hand was smart. He knew the bomb was already lodged in, so he closed the portal immediately right before the explosion. Granted, we can still hear the ear-deafening sound, but it was quick enough to not cause any damage… Don't ask me how that is possible though…"

Rosalina placed a hand over her chest, "So that's why you were so… I don't know how to even describe it. You looked like you were dead!"

Luigi chuckled, "Yeah… that was the most difficult and costing battle I have ever witnessed. Much more than Bowser or King Boo, I even say. I was basically in front of the gate of life and death. One mistake, and I would be here in spirit already".

"Please don't say that… The only thing that matters that is you are still alive and well…"

Luigi smiled weakly.

"But are you well with none of your friends, except me of course, know nothing about this… incident? I am sure it wouldn't hurt for them to know…"

But instead, Luigi's smile faded entirely.

"My friends…", he muttered.

"Yes?", Rosalina leaned in, not hearing what Luigi had just said clearly.

"I'm reminded of that time again…", Luigi sighed.

"Did…Did I brought back a bit of bad memories? I ap-"

"No no no… actually, it's only you in our group who hasn't known about this event. If you don't mind, I can tell you about this affair… A bad one, honestly…"

"My ears are open, Luigi. Do get the problem off your chest".

Luigi took a deep breath once again…

"Here we go... At that time when I was called in to Peach's Castle…"

* * *

 **Hey! I came back with a... er, 6k chapter. Yay XD. Anyhoo, like I said, this is my first fanfic, so ANY critisms are greatly appreciated. I do hope the fight turns out alright, though.**

 **So we had Luigi being helped by this 'voice'... He will be the 2nd protagonist in this story (The first one being obviously Luigi)! And also... wait a flippin' second, don't get too much ideas, as I will make this bold claim first...  
**

 **The voice is NOT. AN. OC!**

 **I try on limiting OC in this fanfic. And also, for probably the more important question, who is the 'voice'?**

 **Oh, he WILL be revealed :P. Stay tuned for more info about him! (He isn't an OC. Remember that. Well, technically, unless I got the meaning of OC wrong... What I can tell you is, this character already exist in the Mario franchise! Just giving him a remodelling, that's all)**

 **Oh, and back on the story, Luigi had quite the hell fighting Master Core, didn't he :P?**

 **On the future chapters, there will be one more chapter about flashbacks, this time before the invitation of SSB4! After that, we'll get into the mission, and there's where we WILL start adventuring... :P. And expect some LuigixRosalina, but they have yet to take a lot of interest on each other :P. Hope I can manage though! Last thing I want to to bore everyone :/...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Stay tuned for more chapters. Make sure to R &R as well as to give critism if you have one! I need to get better after all!**

 **Thanks for the time! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dying Daisies

Luigi took a deep breath, once again reliving his very own life-changing experience. He didn't feel like bringing this up to his face again… But he had to stay strong.

This was a bitter story he was about to recount…

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Luigi let out a yawn as he woke up in his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes while grabbing his alarm clock. He rarely set up an actual alarm, his body was used to wake up by itself._

" _8.24 AM. Wow. I rarely ever wake up this late"._

 _Luigi then got up, and went into the bathroom while scratching his head._

 _After a while, he came out of his bedroom, tucked in with his usual attire as he made his way to his bro's bedroom. There, he found a sign. Raising an eyebrow, Luigi examined it._

' _Luigi. Meet us at Peach's Castle at 9 AM. There's something we need to discuss about. Everyone's joining in, so you better not be late or forgot! -Mario'._

 _Luigi looked at the living room clock._

" _8.34… Better get going then"._

 _Luigi walked out as he locked the door. Then he started to jog his way to Peach's Castle, which was just past the Toad Town._

 _Step by step, Luigi's mind started to branch out. Everyone, then that meant Daisy included. Luigi smiled by a little, it had been pretty long since he had an actual time with his girlfriend. They had been dating for about 2 years now, and it had been 6 months since the last they had their time. Luigi hoped that the Sarasaland princess can make her time to go out with him after this meeting._

 _As Luigi arrived at Toad Town, he noticed everything has been peaceful as usual. The Toads started to notice him too and started to wave and greet him. Luigi did the same and made his way to the castle._

 _But as he jogged, he couldn't help but to notice a flower shop at the side of the road. Luigi stopped for a minute, before smiling and walking toward the shop._

 _He entered and was greeted by a Toad._

" _Oh, Luigi! How may I help you?"._

 _Luigi smiled, "Can you fetch some daisies please?"._

 _Toad nodded as he went in his backroom. He then emerged with a pack of beautiful yellow flowers in his hands._

" _Here you go!"._

" _Thanks"_

 _Luigi then handed some coins to Toad. Out of curiousity, Toad asked._

" _If I may know. Who is this for?"._

" _Isn't it obvious already?", Luigi smirked._

" _Oh right! Why did I even bother to ask? Don't worry Luigi, she'll love this! I guarantee that!"._

 _Luigi smiled gratefully, and exited the shop._

" _Thanks again. See ya later!"._

 _Not wanting this to spoil any surprise, Luigi shoved the flower to… the… space… in his hat. Hammerspace, to be precise. Luigi paused for a moment before looking at the camera, right hand placed at the left side of his mouth._

" _Why can I even do that, anyone?"_

 _He then shrugged it off and headed to the bridge. He had almost arrived._

 _Meanwhile, in Peach's Castle…_

" _Mario, are you sure about this?"_

 _Peach called to the red-clad plumber. Mario himself seemed to be quite uneasy on the situation._

 _Mario then sighed, deeply._

" _I myself am not too sure… He'll flip if he found out about this…"._

" _Then why did you suggest this in the first place?", Daisy now inquired._

" _We can't hide this from him forever. Either he know now, or he will be set up for even bigger disappointment…", Mario explained. His face seem worried._

" _Just think on how hard he'll take this one. We don't want it to be even worse… I know this is as hard as steel, but we have no other choice…"._

 _Daisy lowered her head. She knew this was all her fault, but she can't do anything. She can't help but to fall in love with someone she, and Luigi, never knew would took her attention._

 _Everything swirled inside the princess' head, and she was nervous and anxious. What will Luigi say? What will Luigi react? And more importantly, how is he going to be after this?_

" _Hey, calm down will you?"_

 _Waluigi suddenly interrupted her thoughts._

" _Just don't be nervous. I'll be there beside you when you tell him…"_

 _He patted her shoulder. Daisy smiled weakly while hugging the purple-clad plumber._

" _Thanks, darling", she whispered._

 _*Knock knock*_

 _Everyone snapped at that moment. Their eyes now shooting the door. Daisy and Waluigi quickly broke their form, and Mario gulped. Earning a nod from Peach, he slowly approached the door, and time felt to flow really slowly when he grabbed the door knob. With a deep breath, he shakily opened it._

" _Ah, Princess! Forgive me for my lateness!"._

 _Mario's jaw slightly dropped, as he lowered his head to see an old-looking Toad with a stick in front of the door._

" _Oh, Master Mario! I see everyone has assembled, yes?", Toadsworth asked cheerfully._

 _Meanwhile, everyone face-faulted._

 _But when everyone just breathed sighs of relief…_

" _Man. Don't scare me like that", Mario huffed. "I seriously thought you were Luigi"._

" _That's me!"._

 _All of them snapped. Luigi was right in front of the door, right behind Toadsworth._

 _Mario faced the screen, with an unamused face._

'… _Seriously?'_

 _Everyone was nervous. The ones who know about the problem anyway. Daisy and Waluigi, especially, who right now are very anxious and couldn't stop to gulp. Toadsworth, however, is oblivious and greeted Luigi without any stutterings._

" _Master Luigi!", shouted Toadsworth._

" _I see you have arrived. Shall we begin now?"._

 _Luigi nodded, as he approached a sofa. He noticed Daisy, and smiled._

" _Hey Daisy. Long time no see!"._

 _Daisy was taken surprise by the greeting, and in turn stuttered on her reply._

" _H-Hi Luigi!"._

" _What's wrong? You're stammering"._

" _It's-It's nothing…", she said with a nervous grin._

 _Luigi slowly nodded as he drifted to his mind space. He then took a look around, everyone else also seem to one-two about something, and the most of all, most gazes were directed to him._

 _He rubbed his temple, 'Something seems off. What's wrong with everyone today?'._

 _As silence was about to take the king's spot, Peach cleared her throat._

" _Alright… Now that everybody is here, I suppose we should start now… But first…"._

 _She glanced to Daisy._

" _Uh… Just about a while ago, Princess Daisy has asked for some time to… announce about something. So… without further ado, Princess Daisy may stand now"._

 _Daisy, after earning a supporting glance from Waluigi, stood up, and faced Luigi. Luigi gave her his raised eyebrow._

" _L-Luigi…", Daisy stammered again._

" _Hm?"_

" _I… I couldn't keep this secret any longer…"._

" _What secret? And why in front of everyone?"._

" _Luigi…", Daisy whispered. "T-truth… to be told…"._

 _Everyone gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty… Meanwhile, Luigi was only just more curious._

" _What? What is it? Don't stick it in your throat! Just say it!"._

" _The thing is… I…"._

 _Luigi was getting various vibes from that sentence, and different feelings. One side of him told him to be happy, because this might be a good news. But the other side of him told him… to be angry. Angry and disappointed… because what comes out might be devastating._

" _I…"_

" _I… and Waluigi had been dating for the past few months…"._

 _Mario and Wario snapped._

' _The bomb is out'._

 _Luigi, meanwhile, was left to has his jaw hit the floor._

"… _What?", was the word he could manage at this point. He was too shocked._

 _Waluigi stood up, and took Daisy place to explain as the latter was currently at a loss on what she should say next._

" _It's true. Ever since you have been busier and busier, we have gotten closer and closer… and as a result… here we are…"_

 _Luigi couldn't believe it. He was paralyzed by shock and anger. He lowered his head, covering his eyes from the views with his hat._

 _Daisy, with a saddened face, said._

" _We understand how upset you are… and you are right to blame us… But… we… we just couldn't help it!"._

 _Daisy gave a low sigh, a sad sigh, as she finished._

"… _I'm sorry… Luigi…"._

' _I'm sorry…'_

 _The word continued to rang in Luigi's head._

' _I'm sorry…'_

' _I'm sorry…'_

' _Sorry…'_

' _I'm so sorry…'_

' _I'm sorry…'_

 _He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up. His usual and carefree attitude flown away… and was replaced by…_

"… _Sorry?", he suddenly said in a deep voice._

 _Everyone was taken aback by the sudden change of tone._

" _Sorry…?", Luigi said once more, now with anger hinted in his voice._

 _Everyone sensed danger, and either stood up or stepped back, with Daisy and Waluigi taking the latter._

 _Luigi was trembling and shaking. He then showed his gritted teeth, and his head shook from containing the anger…_

 _His_ _negativity._

 _And then… he snapped his head up. Everyone gasped, as he yelled out._

" _ **SORRY!?**_ _"_

 _He clenched his fists, hard, as they shook like crazy. Luigi's breath was heavy, and he still sports his enraged face and shaking body. Everyone has now put some safe distance from Luigi, except Daisy and Waluigi, who were still standing in front of the angered plumber, frozen due to the sudden outburst._

 _Inside Luigi… he was being killed. Every good thoughts… every happiness he remembered… his attitude… were gone. Now what was filled inside him… was sadness… and anger… and rage…_

 _And vengeance._

 _He had never felt this angry before, not even when losing in the last Smash Bros. invitation and the crowds are booing on him, everyone, except his bro and his little bit of friends. He felt as his negative powers that were fuel to his Negative Zone coursed throughout his entire body. He couldn't take it anymore. Neglection and no credits… as well as never being the number one… NOW he is being fooled? Thinking he had found his partner for the rest of his life? Loving_ _nothing_ _?_

 _He felt he could burst into tears now… But even that was overriden by his other self. The floor around him began to crack, as Luigi got angrier and angrier. Soon, Waluigi sensed it was dangerous, and grabbed Daisy's hand, who froze due to the scene before her, and pulled her out._

 _Luigi noticed this… and now he was filled with another one of his bad thoughts… His love was taken away… and now they are about to have a happy life… where he couldn't. He tried so hard… so far… to gain recognition… only to fail and be a sore loser at the end. He felt he had fought hard, so hard… and when he gets more adventures… something very important from him was taken away… Was he destined to be alone?_ _Forever_ _alone? His bro could get the things he had hoped to get, yet he couldn't? Was the 'Luigi is the inferior brother' statement true all along?_

 _Luigi now had passed the barrier. No, he had_ _broken_ _his sanity's limits, and at the next second, he roared extremely loud, hands now flashed in a green light, and the light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. The floor's cracks began to spread as Luigi continues his terrible roar for good 10 seconds straight._

 _When the light dimmed down though, everyone was greeted with a shocking surprise._

 _Mario glued his eyes on Luigi's hands, before pointing out, "Luigi! Why… why are your HANDS on fire!?"._

 _Luigi, however didn't care. He began to walk towards Daisy and Waluigi, both froze due to fear. The crowds were also stunned at the sight, none of them could move a muscle._

 _Luigi then opened his mouth._

" _All the times we went together… All the times we struggled together…. All the times we LOVED each other…_ _ **YOU WANT TO THROW IT**_ _ **ALL**_ _ **AWAY WITH A 'SORRY'!?**_ _"._

 _Daisy gasped, as she broke in tears, she held out a hand against Luigi, "No! Luigi! Please… stop!"._

" _ **I WON'T!**_ _", Luigi roared once again._

" _I have been fooled… I have been made fun of! What am I!?_ _ **A TOOL TO PLEASURE YOU AND TO BREAK AND THROW AWAY WHEN YOU FIND ANOTHER ONE!?**_ _ **WHAT I REALLY WAS TO YOU!?**_ _". His pupils disappeared, he was above his own sanity._

" _Oh no!", Peach panicked._

" _He lost it!"._

 _Mario and Wario quickly jumped in front of Luigi, hands outstreched to the side._

" _Luigi! Snap out of it! This isn't yourself!", Mario shouted._

" _I know you're mad, but don't go killin' my brother because of it!", Wario yelled._

" _ **DON'T GET IN MY WAY!**_ _"_

 _Luigi slammed his fist to Wario's left cheek. The latter was flown towards a wall, and created a huge hole. He struggled to find the strength to get up as he held his injured cheek. Luigi then turned to Mario, as he tried a punch, but was blocked._

" _Luigi!", Mario said._

" _Please! Don't do this!"._

 _Luigi didn't listened however, as he grabbed Mario's wrist, spun him around, and threw his brother on a wall opposite of Wario's. The impact created similar hole, as Mario held his chest, and sat there without discovering the power to pick himself up._

 _The crowds shouted Mario's and Wario's name, but Luigi didn't care. What matter the most… was to exact revenge for the treatment he has been receiving for all these years!_

 _In seconds, Luigi was right in front of Daisy and Waluigi, with the former hugging the latter due to fear. Waluigi himself wasn't exactly not scared, but he managed to held his stare to Luigi's own eyes._

 _Luigi gritted his teeth, as he summoned his green fire powers on his hands again. Waluigi flinched, but with almost no power to get up and flee due to fear and shock. He looked at Luigi in complete quail as the fire grew bigger and bigger. Luigi then held his hands above his head, and combined the fire to create an even bigger sphere of green flame._

 _Mario struggled to stand up, but he noticed his brother's actions. He held out a hand, but it was useless._

" _No… STOP!"._

" _It's time for you all to pay…_ _ **FOR MY PAIN I HAVE HIDDEN MY ENTIRE LIFE!**_ _", Luigi roared._

" _ **DIE!**_ _"._

 _Daisy and Waluigi only hugged each other firmly. They couldn't escape now. They were at the plumber's mercy… and helpless…_

 _But as Luigi was about to end their lifes…_

' _No… Stop! Luigi… Snap… out of it!'_

 _A voice suddenly said in Luigi's head. However, his voice went stammered due to Luigi's emotions holding back his words, but it was doable to hear._

' _You sworn to protect… your friends… remember!? Don't let your hard work… be wasted… because of this… action you are taking!'._

' _WHO ARE YOU!?', Luigi shouted in his mind, enraged due to the interference_

' _Just please…', the voice pleaded._

' _You… promised yourself… to become better, remember!? Now you have got it… to be… a major part… in Mario's adventures! Don't… let it be gone… by injuring your friends you've promised to cherish and take care!'._

' _THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!', Luigi yelled._

' _What kind of friends they are if they only kept slicing my soul with their blades!?'._

' _They don't now!', the voice retorted. His voice now coming out smoother._

' _Now you've got it right!? Respect? From everyone!? Don't let Daisy's change of heart ruin your views on them! Imagine how much you will be hated if you kill them… EVERYTHING WILL BE GONE IN AN INSTANT!'._

 _Luigi was taken aback._

 _Whoever the voice is… he was right… He abandoned the fact he had been credited for his adventures now… and the fact he was respected, albeit not as much as his brother, by his people. His hard work… had been paying off! He had been strong throughout his entire adventures, NOW he has to be strong in his heart as well!_

' _My negativity… my bad thoughts…', Luigi silently whispered._

' _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'._

 _Meanwhile, Daisy and Waluigi were still frozen in place, none of them dared to face the enraged green plumber._

 _As Luigi was about to bring his sphere down, however, something hit his head, mentally, hard._

 _And all of a sudden, his sphere vanished, and his pupils reappeared. And then… he crumpled to his knees, and collapsed, panting heavily._

 _Waluigi slowly opened his eyes, and instead of finding himself on fire, he was untouched._

" _Wha-"._

 _Daisy also now had her eyes open, and found no wounds to her body. Instead, she found the green plumber, collapsed before her very eyes._

" _L-luigi?"_

 _But before she could reach out her hand, Luigi held a palm in front of him, as he climbed back to his feet, and refused to show his eyes. Everyone was silent as he turned back, and walked away from the pair. He walked towards the door, but before he could get any closer, Mario shouted._

" _Lu-"_

" _Stop", Luigi firmly said while having a threathening voice as well._

" _I apologize for the damage. I'll clean it up after this", Luigi said in straight voice, as if the feelings had scrammed inside of him._

" _I just need to be alone. So please, don't bring out that side of me ever again. I'm sorry, I really do. But please, just don't follow me"._

 _Mario halted, "A-alright…"._

 _But before Luigi grabbed the knob of the door, he shoved his hand to his hat. He then took something out, and held it in front of him, obscuring whatever he was holding with his body. Everyone silented, no one dared to talk a word._

 _He then held the object above his head. Everyone gasped, with the loudest being Daisy's and Peach's._

' _A flower pack…? No.._ _Daisies_ _flower pack?', Peach said in her mind._

 _Luigi's hand then trembled, as he threw the flowers to the side, hitting the wall and fell to the floor. Gasps then can be heard once again._

 _Before anybody could comment, his body shook again. And sobs could be heard from the green plumber. Everyone watched in sadness as Luigi grabbed the knob of the door and closed it without showing his face. A running footsteps can be heard afterwards._

 _Mario looked at the door with pitying face._

' _Poor Luigi…'._

 _Daisy, finally finding the strength to stand up, walked towards the flowers, with Waluigi accompanying her. She picked the fine daisies from the floor, as she noticed a paper attached to the pack. What she read drained her power._

' _To Daisy. My love 3 -Luigi'_

 _As soon as she finished, she buried her head in Waluigi's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. The purple-clad fellow just embraced her as he felt terrible for all of this. The rest of the room who have just witnessed the unexpected scene just stood with their heads lowered._

 _They had to face it. Luigi had been broken._

* * *

 _Luigi dashed through the halls, which thankfully has no people hanging out there. He then ran towards the main door and slammed it open. He then sprinted as fast as he can out of the bridge and to Toad Town._

 _He wasn't going to let his tears be seen by anyone, so he kept on running. Few Toads noticed Luigi's sprint, but thankfully, very little of them could catch Luigi's proof of broken heart. Luigi gritted his teeth as he skidded to a stop in front of his house. He then took a moment to calm himself down as he unlocked the door and slowly closed it._

 _He walked straight to his bedroom, head still hung low. He opened his door and slammed it behind him. As he is inside, he sat behind the door, covering his eyes with his hand as he sobbed, pitying himself for the troubles he has come through._

" _Now… I have achieved… my goal… Then… THEN another was taken from me…"_

" _Just what… just what I am…? My brother can get everything… yet I… I can't…"._

 _He sobbed louder._

" _Just… just WHO I am?"._

 _He had to face it. He had been broken._

* * *

"….And that's what happened", Luigi finished.

"…What…?"

Rosalina was at a loss of words.

Luigi's face clearly showed him lamenting his story. He never wanted that to ever happen. Never. But what done is done…

"I know what you are thinking", Luigi spoke.

"I nearly killed my friends. And now you think of me…as a monster".

Rosalina instantly snapped.

"Luigi, you-".

"Just because of a broken heart, I nearly got myself in wanted list because I almost took lifes of a purple-clad man and a _princess_ , for cyring out loud. I wouldn't blame you if you were to think I'm a fool either. ".

"No!"

"You don't need to pity me. This is what I get for messing up. Now I know… life is cruel".

"It is true. But-".

Luigi simply laughed lightly, not really hearing what Rosalina tried to say.

"Maybe life just doesn't allow me to be better than my bro… I've always wondered why he can get everything and does _everything_ flawlessly. I've tried hard in my life and, hot damn, I didn't get everything".

The green plumber then closed his eyes.

"Maybe… just maybe… I was born to be forever in my brother's shadow… I sometimes feel this way… Perhaps it's just been true all along…".

The plumber then lowered his head.

"All of this just made me think. I think I'm just an inferior Ma-".

He was interrupted when two warm hands were wrapped on him.

"Please, just stop", Rosalina called out.

Luigi's mouth was instantly shut.

"Never, ever say that again. You are your own person. It doesn't matter if you both are twins… We all would've sinned if we ever say both of you are the same…"

Luigi didn't budged an inch.

"It does not matter what feats you have achieved, it never was. _You are my friend,_ and your sadness will forever be needles to my heart".

Rosalina could see the plumber's lips were shaking, and she pressed on.

"You are _not_ an inferior Mario. Had you have been, you would've never gotten here. Perhaps, you would've been-I'm sorry-finished off somewhere else. But you proved you weren't".

She then released her grip, and then she placed her hand to Luigi's shoulder.

"It may be selfish for me to say this, but I just want you to stay strong, like you have always been throughout your adventures, and remember you have your friends who back you up, including me, who are ready to help you whenever you lose your footing and struggles to get back up. Some of us may hurt your heart from time to time, but at least, deep inside, I do _care_ for you. And I am sure none of us would simply toss you and our friendship away like disposable commodity… And I am sure I am speaking for everyone".

Luigi fell silent. Rosalina also stayed shut, before she had a head moved in to her torso.

This surprised the female.

"I…I just…", Luigi stuttered, with closed eyes.

"I just never get how Mario can be the hero he is now. I know I have to try, but I have. I just got respect, and then the love of my life was taken away. How unfair is that?"

Rosalina then decided to hug the green plumber again.

"Like I said", she started.

"You are _not_ your brother. You both may be twins, but that _doesn't_ mean you _have_ to be him. You have your own ways, your own path of life. There are no points trying to compare you both, because you are _different_."

Luigi looked up, facing Rosalina eyes-to-eyes.

The wrap got tighter.

Luigi then sank in, cheeks turning slight red.

"Thank you…"

They stayed that way for about thirty seconds before breaking it up.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I made it like I wanted you to pity me… Perhaps I shouldn't have recalled over that event in the first place..."

"It's of no problem. I'm ready to help whenever a friend stumble over an obstacle".

Luigi then smiled.

"You're really nice. I'm happy to have a friend like you…"

Rosalina returned the smile.

"I can't bear to lose another precious things in my life… As I already lost them in the past".

The smile faded.

"D-did I bring back your harsh memories? Oh God, I'm sorry…", Luigi said as he lowered his head.

He did knew about Rosalina's past. Even though she never actually revealed it, he knew from her storybook she often read for the Lumas. He and his brother did took time to hear some of her stories, but the story about the little girl and the Lumas hurt the most. At the end, Luigi was happy she can find a new family who cares for her, but he also pity her on having her mother died under a tree and going to outer space, leaving her planet, leaving her family…

But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright…", the smile then made its return.

"I still have my childern whom I care of. And now I have you and the others… I am happy to be able to meet you all…".

The green plumber then felt happiness. All he need was a smile from the female to raise his spirits.

But the spirit raised a bit too high for his standards.

"It's always nice to see you smile…".

Rosalina then found herself to be in Luigi's wrap, very much to her surprise.

"And I'm happy when you are happy…".

She was shocked, but returned the hug nevertheless.

That was when Luigi realized what he was doing at the moment, and quickly backed off, blushing a bit too red.

"Er… I'm sorry!"

"N-no… Actually. I appreciate it", Rosalina replied with a smile.

"I-I guess… I'll… just go to sleep now", Luigi quickly said, without really hearing what Rosalina had said. And quickly took off his gloves, hat, and slipped in the blanket in just a flash. All while still having his cheeks painted in red.

"Thanks for listening to me".

Rosalina then watched as Luigi just fell in sleep seconds after.

She simply giggled as she noticed Luigi slept without even changing clothes, or brushing his teeth.

"What's done is done…", she whispered to particularly no one.

She then tended herself by changing to her pajamas, brushing her teeth, and took off her crown…

But she couldn't end her night without giving the plumber a bedtime kiss.

"Happy dreams, Luigi"

And then she went to her bed with a smile.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is up!  
**

 **For those who haven't noticed, yes, the flashbacks aren't actually specifically in Luigi's POV, but instead in third person view, and some of the scenes may have been unknown to Luigi. So the flashbacks are generally just actually 'a story, but in the past'. Luigi told Rosalina what he know and left out things he thought was embarrasing (His 'final words' when fighting Master Core) or that he didn't know about (Before he arrived at the meeting in Peach's Castle. Sorry if it's a bit misleading.**

 **So we have... yeah. Luigi broke up with Daisy before SSB4 started. My reasoning behind is because Luigi has been attending 'more adventures', thus having less time to spend with his girlfirend and boom, Daisy just took interest in Waluigi. This is a reference on how Luigi got his own year and on how he had his own games (Dark Moon... Dream Team (Sorta)... Super Luigi U...) recently. Coincidentically, none of these games includes Daisy or Waluigi, so Daisy more or less cheated on Luigi, even though she admits she cannot help it.**

 **And never mess with an angry Luigi...**

 **Rosalina then gave Luigi some comfort when he was depressed due to recalling his painful experience... He thanks her for it and returned the favor a little when she remembered about her past...**

 **And then they hit the hay!**

 **Again. I appreciate reviews, even more if they are constructive. I'm far from being the best, and I thrive on improving myself! So please, give me critisims if you have one!**

 **BTW, keep guessing on the 'voice', people :P! Changing the summary because 'plumber' isn't exactly the best way to describe him.**

 **OMIGOSH is that person what I think he is!?**

 **It should be a surprise. So keep guessing~**

 **Anyway. That's all for this chapter. Hope you had fun reading! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Ambushes

It was the dawn of the day. The sun barely had itself rose beyond the horizon. Most smashers were still counting sheeps, yet some seem to be eager enough at the time to start the day.

Rosalina put down her comb as she finished combing her hair. She then placed her crown as she looked to the clock.

'It's almost 4.30…'

She looked around, Luigi was still snoring.

Rosalina then quietly unlocked her door, and popped her head out. There was no one out there yet. She closed her door and made her way upstairs.

She saw no one again was at the hallways. She made a quick check on every room, and she found out something: No room was seen with a sign.

'It should be ready now…'

She slowly walked downstairs, being careful not to produce too much noise, and headed to her own room.

Luigi was still dozing. Not showing any signs of waking up soon.

"Luigi! Hey!"

Rosalina shook the plumber back and forth lightly. But he's still sleeping.

"Wake up!"

Even with harder shaking, the plumber's still sleeping.

"Luigi!"

Still not waking up.

Rosalina felt shouting and strong shakings would be inappropriate, so she decided on a… sneakier approach.

She slowly opened the blanket, revealing Luigi's bare feet. She lifted them up, without any notice from the plumber.

All she need to do was to ran her fingers on the feet to get some "Mmph!" coming out.

"Whah!"

Rosalina quickly dropped the feet. However, it still earned her an unamused look from Luigi anyway.

"What was that for?"

She was quite amazed on how a simple line drawing on his feet manage to wake him up in less than 3 seconds, but she digressed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up this early. But I thought this is the perfect time for you to get back to your own room".

Luigi looked at the clock lazily. "…It's still 4.30…"

He then fell asleep immediately afterwards.

The blue-dressed female simply rolled her eyes.

"I would like to remind you that the halls are absolutely empty right now. I'm afraid if you don't act now, some smashers may see you coming out of my room".

The next thing she knew, Luigi already vanished from his bed. In a flash, he grabbed his toothbrush and towel, going straight to the bathroom as he locked it behind, leaving the dumbfounded Rosalina on his bed.

She simply giggled, shrugging the entire event.

"…What a strange man".

* * *

"So, uh, thanks for the stay", Luigi said, as he grabbed his gloves and hat.

"I'm happy to help".

"I guess Master Hand _did_ used his head (Wait. He has one?). I guess staying with you made me feel a lot more better".

"I appreciate the compliment. I just did what I can".

"'Just' is a huge understatement. You lessened my burdens significantly yesterday. I can only thank you a thousand times for that", Luigi smiled, as he adjusted his hat.

"To be frank, I never had a person pouring their problems in me like that. I was a bit nervous yesterday that I might not able to help you, but it looks like I succeeded".

"Really? Then this 'Mother of The Cosmos' wasn't just for show then", Luigi chuckled.

But Rosalina herself raised an eyebrow.

"Um, who told you that?"

"Oh, I have been hearing you being called so. And it makes sense, you're basically a mother figure to all of Lumas", Luigi replied.

"Yes, I owe it to them I can find happiness once again… In some ways, I found us to be quite similar. They've lost their mother when they found me. I know how that feels. I just don't want them to experience the pain I felt. I want them to be happy. That is all", she explained.

Luigi smiled, "Then you have succeeded on becoming a great mother. Can assure you that".

"Thank you", Rosalina returned the smile.

Luigi then glanced at the clock again, "Well, it's 4.45. I better get going".

He then picked up his bags and wore his shoes.

"Alright then. See ya until morning!"

Rosalina watched as Luigi made his way upstairs, and until he disappeared to the upper floor.

She smiled as she went back in to her room.

"I was a little bit nervous when he came here", she said to herself.

"…But perhaps I shouldn't have after all…"

* * *

*Later*

*Knock knock*

"Come on in", a voice called.

The door opened to reveal a green plumber, backpack on his spine.

"Can I go now?"

Master Hand looked at him in curiosity.

"It's only 9.30. You just had breakfast. Didn't I told you you would be leaving at 11?"

Luigi simply stretched his body as he replied, "Nah. I feel it's way too late. Besides, there's still battles for you to watch. Don't wanna to interrupt you".

Master Hand looked out to the window and then to Luigi again.

"…Very well".

Luigi smirked in response. However, before he can grab the knob, Master Hand warned.

"Be careful. Remember, if you find anything suspicious, but you think you can take it, then go ahead. But if the force seemingly too strong for your own good, back away and report. This will be a test of your wisdom. Do not let up".

Luigi looked back, a brief silence occurred before he nodded and went out of the room.

'…He should be fine… But… But what is this uneasy feeling I'm getting?'

Master Hand stared out to the window.

'I'm starting to feel like this is a mistake… What had I miss?'

* * *

 _Slash!_

"To your left!"

 _Clang!_

"Protect your hips!"

 _Clash!_

Sword clashes can be heard just outside of Smash Mansion, along with constant shouts of a male voice, speaking orders on what the opposition should do next.

"Lower your head!"

Suddenly, the clashings stopped, replaced by the friction sound of swords. After a brief moment, the swords separated themselves.

"Stay sharp!"

The clashes returned, but they have became much faster and more intense. After what it looked like a million clashes, the sound abruptly stopped.

One sword had its tip right in front of the opposition's nose. There was silence before the sword was sheathed back.

"I suppose that's enough", a male voice said.

"You did much better than you did back then. You certainly had put those training grounds into good use".

The opposition had shock when her nose was almost torn apart. However, she quickly recovered as she broke a bow.

"It is my honor to have you as my mentor, my Hero-King", the female spoke.

"Please, 'Marth' is just fine, Lucina".

"I would feel disrespectful of calling my own ancestor something inappropriate".

"'Marth' is not anything out of proportion. You need to worry nothing about it".

"If you insist then", she giggled.

* * *

*Tooooooot*

"ARF!"

"Wah!"

A fat man with yellow shirt then ran wildly around the mansion.

"GAH! GETOFF GETOFF GETOFF!"

A sigh then could be heard over a nearby table.

"The dog biting his butt again?"

"That man can't hold his fart for crap it seems".

"Now now Falco", another voice kicked in. "He is just currently 'practicing' his move".

Surprisingly, the voice wasn't mixed with sarcasm. One can even translate it as energetic, perhaps.

"Fox", Falco lazily said. "Back me up here".

"Y'know Falcon…", the fox spoke up. "You're not wrong, it's just kind of disgusting to see him letting out gas for like 10 times in twenty seconds in a row".

"Well, you cannot blame him", the muscular man said as he waved his pointer finger in a 'no-no' motion. He then smirked. "After all, he's just pr-".

The two animals abruptly slammed their hands on the table.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT CONSCIOUS MIND WOULD USE THEIR BACKSIDE'S GAS TO FIGHT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!?"

* * *

"So dude. I see you're two-dimensional. Got any ideas why?"

"Beep!"

"Uh… again?"

"Beep!"

"A…gain?"

Mr. Game and Watch then pulled a sign out of nowhere.

'Are you mocking me!?", it said.

"What!?"

"Little Mac, he can't speak", a man with a red sword said as he approached the duo. "Besides, it's been two months since we got here. How come you _still_ don't know he can't talk?"

"First conversation ever", the boxer said as he rested his head on his palm, with unamused look.

"Besides, you know I usually spend my time grinding that 'Training Room' or whatever it's called, Shulk".

The Monado boy simply chuckled.

"And for what reason you manage to find yourself here?"

"Wii Fit Trainer said to me that excessive workout is not pretty, so she told me to just give it a rest for a while".

"That's all?"

"No. She also said something along the lines of 'Too many workouts can backfire on your small height'".

A laugh erupted.

Little Mac glared at Shulk, "Dude. I swear if you put my height on your 'laughable things' list, we're gonna have a boxing match".

"Chill, buddy. Chill…"

"Beep!"

The boxer turned around, "What?"

Game and Watch put up another sign again.

'You are as tall as Mario. And no one mocks him for it. Why are you so sensitive about it?'

The little boxer sighed.

"You don't know how it feels being a midget in boxing. My opponents are giants compared to me. I win over them? Sure. But that doesn't mean people still kept on underestimating me because of my appearance".

"But still, you don't really need to go with blazing hands everytime people mentions your height. After all, there still are people who are as short or even shorter than you. Even Game and Watch's shorter!".

…

"And there he goes", Little Mac said in amusement as Game and Watch just pulled a '9' sign and sent Shulk flying a few hundred metres away with an electrouced hammer.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Why are you here?", a man finally said after a long silence between him and another person.

"I am here by my own reasons", a voice replied.

"Meta Knight, was it? I suggest you scram before my fists create a hole on your ball body".

"If that's a fight you want, I will gladly accept it", Meta Knight said simply.

And then he quickly side-stepped to the side to avoid a hand from crushing him from above. The force was so strong, it created cracks around the ground.

"Your speed do not match mine".

Another punch was narrowly dodged.

"You have a lot of nerve bat ball", Ganondorf spat, fists radiating with dark energy. "Words do not faze me".

"…A battle it is then"

* * *

Pit sat on his chair in his room as he continously tapped his fingers onto his table tirelessly. His face was blank as he stared off the window, while having chin supported by his right hand. The Palutena Bow leaned towards the wall, as if it has not been touched since yesterday.

Pit's voice then broke the silence.

"Lady Palutena, can you hear me?"

The sounds went still until another voice spoke.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you see Pittoo anywhere?"

"No… I afraid not".

The angel sighed, "It's been 3 days since the last I saw him. His door is locked, no sign, no notice, just nothing".

"Have you asked the others?"

"Of course I have. And no, nothing. Nobody has seen him".

Palutena went silent.

"No one saw him for _three_ days. That's kind of impossible for a smasher. If you're in a mansion with fifty plus people and you went missing for three days straight, something must've happened to you…", Pit stated.

"…Did he miss any battles?"

"Thankfully not. But he got a battle for tommorow, and I'll be damned if I don't find him today".

"I'm sure he's okay. After all, he was created from you, Pit. You don't fall easily, and he doesn't and won't either".

"I'm worried about him", Pit said. "Ever since getting here, he's not his usual self. He would usually try to walk away from the others, and he didn't speak much to anyone… I wonder what has gotten into him".

"Perhaps he needs a little bit more time to adapt. Just give him a little time for himself. He will be fine", Palutena reassured.

Pit had his mouth shut for a bit, before weakly smiling, "Thanks, Lady Palutena".

"Anytime, Pit. Now if you'll excuse me…".

Pit then sensed Palutena was no longer connected to him. He continued to stare off the window, but couldn't help to think.

'Pittoo… Where are you?'

* * *

Luigi closed the door entrance. He was greeted by numerous noises, but he shrugged it off and walked to the metallic fence gate.

Before he can open it, however, a hand was placed on his back.

"Where are you going?"

Luigi turned back.

"Mario. Did you got A rank on every subjects on Boo's Sneaking Academy? Seriously now".

"I'm serious Luigi. Where have you been last night?", inquired Mario.

Luigi fell dead silent.

"I read that sign in front of your door. I tried to search everywhere in the mansion, but you're of nowhere to see… Where were you?"

"I, uh…".

"What?"

" I was just out for a little breathing room… Y'know, night is usually peaceful… and you know how I like things…".

Mario then eyeballed Luigi with squinted eyes.

"Your OWN room isn't peaceful enough?"

"Nah. Sometimes we just gotta blend in with the nature bro", Luigi replied with a grin.

Mario rolled his eyes, even though he's not entirely convinced, he decided to drop the subject and asked another important point.

"Speaking of which, where are you going right now? And no, 'blending with nature' doesn't count because what's with the backpack".

"Out for a mission. I need to go to Smash Forest to find out whatever is causing the energy readings and-".

"Wait wait. Slow down", Mario held up his hands, interjecting his brother. "First off. What are you talking about?"

"Master Hand recently got readings of unknown force from the forest. He then tasked me to find out what it is and… yeah. We're here".

"Why you though? Couldn't he have picked someone else?"

Luigi rubbed his head.

"Don't ask me".

However, the red plumber wasn't done.

"…Why am I sensing some secrets behind this?"

"Uh, no. Why should I lie to you?"

"I mean, there should be a reason why he picked you. He couldn't have just ran over the entire cast and randomly picked you. Master Hand isn't idiotic like that. He actually plans things ahead. So there MUST be cause on why he called you".

If it was possible, Luigi would've looked at the screen with an unamused face at the moment.

"Mario. Master Hand must've had his reasons", a voice suddenly came in.

The both bros spun their heads to the voice.

"Wait. Rosalina? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but I accidentically overheard your conversation", she replied.

"It's fine. But what were you saying?".

Luigi looked to Rosalina in an appreciating manner, even though she didn't notice.

"Like you said, Master Hand thinks things through. He must have had his reasons, even though it's confidential to public, maybe even Luigi doesn't know. My point is, why oppose the brains when they have think it through?"

Mario put a finger horizontally below his chin. What she said makes sense. Luigi secretly let out a sigh of relief. He had fears this would gone long.

He then sighed. "…Fine… Just come out alive on this one, not the near-dead state like you did when Crazy's antics malfunctioned…".

Luigi chuckled at the remark. Master Hand had made an excuse for him looking like a corpse by 'Crazy did something stupid and blew the crap outta him'. It was an effective lie, even though there are questionable points and holes. Robin had his brain versed with Master Hand's, but the latter managed to convince him… barely.

Luigi looked to both of them, before saying, "Alright then. I guess I'll be leaving now".

As he opened the fence door, he looked back as he put up a hand over his shoulder and exited out of the mansion's area.

Mario and Rosalina stared until he vanished from sight.

"By the way, I didn't expect you to be so knowledged on this matter…", Mario suddenly said, alerting the female.

"…Did Luigi informed you this before me?"

"Well, yes. I asked why he is carrying a backpack, and he told me he was on mission", she replied.

"As simple as that? You didn't try to pull something else out?"

"Um, yes?"

Mario covered his mouth and squinted his eyes as he eyed Rosalina.

"…You two aren't hiding something… right?"

Oh God. Can he stop being right.

"No…", Rosalina said lazily. "We have no reason to hide anything from you".

"Maybe…", Mario closed his eyes as his head hung low.

But then he bursted out in a laughter, with Rosalina backing away a bit due to her fearing the plumber has gone mad.

"Ha!", Mario said between laughs. "Oh man. Why am I even thinking this. That's kinda impossible!"

Rosalina tilted her head slightly, "Um… okay?"

"Alright then. See you later then Rosalina", Mario said as he walked away.

But when the space female was about to breathe a sigh of relief, she overheard Mario say:

"Like, why am I even thinking that _Luigi could've had a night in her room yesterday_?"

Her face turned the same color as tomato that instant.

Can he stop being right indeed.

* * *

*Later…*

"Oh. Gee. Here we go…".

Luigi walked slowly as he looked around the forest. He had entered it seconds ago, and he didn't expect it to be so dark. The sun was shining very brightly, but the dense forest seem to not allow much light sneaking in through the thick layers of leaves it seems.

"…Good thing I didn't go to here at night then…", Luigi said as he gulped.

"But the place is still _dark_ …".

The green plumber was never fond of dark places. He had enough experience of it already.

"Let's search for something…", he whispered.

Unknown to him however, a bush shook with low enough sound to not be noticed.

* * *

"So first off, clues".

Luigi began to search for bushes, observed the trees, and inspect everything his eyes can see. As he examined his surroundings, he noticed something that made his courage dissolved into nothing.

"B-blood?", he whispered.

There were small dribbles of blood on the ground. They continued as such they made a trail.

"What… What is this…?", he asked in disbelief.

"Should I… should I follow it?"

Luigi then was split between two choices: Ignore the blood and keep searching, or follow the trail.

"Calm down… calm down…", Luigi continuously whispered to himself.

'These blood aren't guaranteed to be a human's… right? I mean, they can be some animals… And maybe this will lead me to the energy source…'.

Luigi stared at the trail, and then moved his head up to look on what direction the blood went.

'But it might be dangerous…'.

Luigi closed his eyes with head hung low. He silenced for a while, before looking up with determined face.

'Come on Luigi! Don't falter now!'

He then raised his leg, and stepped to the side as he followed the trace.

Again, not known to him, a bush shook again.

* * *

Luigi kept on walking. The blood took him fairly deep into the forest, to the moment where he think it was a mistake following the trail.

But just when he wanted to turn back, he met the end of the trace.

And his jaw dropped.

"What the…", Luigi spoke.

"What's with all of this blood!?"

The trace led Luigi into something even bigger. He saw a pool of blood right before his eyes.

Gulping, Luigi tried to walk closer to it. Slowly but surely, he was making progress. With his body shaking, he approached the pool of blood.

But then, he heard a loud shake in the bush nearby.

"Who's there!?", Luigi exclaimed, with uncertainty painted on his face.

A shake then could be heard in yet another bush.

"Who!?", he yelled again.

As he looked around however, a shadowed entity made its way out of a bush, charging at Luigi from his back.

When Luigi looked behind, it was too late.

All he knew was he screamed before his vision went black.

* * *

The scene changed into a view of a cliff. At the edge of it, a black angel could be seen staring off to the distance. A weapon similar to Pit's Palutena Bow was sheathed onto the ground beside of him, the difference being the weapon's colors were silver instead of gold. Otherwise, they looked the same.

The figure continued to contemplate the scenery of the cliff, occasionally sighing, either due to the beautiful sight or his own problems. But it was silent and serene for the person, and he chose to enjoy it for the time being.

…That is. Until his thoughts were interrupted by a certain loud scream, coming from the forest behind him.

He turned his head in shock.

"What was that?", he said, picking up his bow.

"I better get there, fast!"

Dark Pit then ran towards the nearby forest as quickly as he can.

* * *

When Dark Pit arrived at the forest, he saw the same thing Luigi see.

"Blood…", he whispered as he examined the drops of blood.

He looked forward, and sure enough, there were yet again dribbles of blood making a trail.

"Don't tell me…", he said with gritted teeth, standing up with fists clenched.

"Damn it!"

Dark Pit ran, following the blood trail. He then arrived at somewhere else in the forest. Where he is was the last thing he could concern, however.

"…Pool of blood?"

Dark Pit looked around, and there was no more blood except for the pool of it right before his eyes.

A sudden shake in the bush alerted him.

"Who's there!?"

Yet another shake.

"Show yourself!"

When Dark Pit was distracted, however, a figure jumped out of the bushes, running to Dark Pit from behind.

All the black angel know was turning, putting his blades in front of him, before he felt one half of his bow was snatched away. He then felt massive pain all over his body, all in just an instant. He tried to scream, but his voice couldn't come out.

Not being able to put up a fight, he blacked out.

* * *

*Later…*

The day went very hot in the afternoon. Most smashers were in the mansion due to the heat discouraging them from wandering outside. They went off doing their own affairs, as usual.

However, none of them could notice swarms of black particles floating over the fence, carrying a person with them. The person looked very beat up, as blood trailed from various locations on his body, and he was knocked unconscious. Keeping a low profile, the swarms slowly hovered and made their way to the entrance door.

When they are a few metres away, they winded themselves up, and threw the person to the mansion's door, producing a loud 'BRAGH!' as they quickly vanished from sight.

The sound alerted the people inside. When everyone's attentions are focused on the door, Pit quickly approached the door and opened it.

He saw nothing in his line of sight. When he looked below, however, he instantly snapped.

"PITTOO!"

* * *

"Urgh…"

Luigi slowly opened his eyes. His vision blurred for a second as he struggled to disclose his eyes. He was experiencing one of the most throbbing headaches he has ever caught. He placed a hand on his head as he spoke out.

"…Where… am I?"

With half-closed eyes, he could briefly make a campfire in front of him. And he could feel his head was supported by a hard surface, log perhaps. His thoughts went short, however, as he heard another voice.

"And finally, for a thousand years, the plumber woke up…", a deep voice said in musical voice.

Luigi turned to the person. What he saw made his eyes shoot open and if possible, they would be zooming in to the figure in shock.

The figure simply smirked.

Luigi however, quickly backed off in sitting poition, as what in front of him was too unbelieveable to be true he didn't bother to stand.

"Surprised?", the figure asked, still smirking.

Luigi pointed a finger to him.

"You… You…", he struggled to get his words out.

"Why… Why…?", yet another stammering.

"What is it?", the person asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why… WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?"

* * *

 **Hey! A new chappy is up!**

 **I decided to write something about the smashers first before I get on to the mission... Speaking of which, I'm sorry if some characters are a bit OOC due to my lack of experience seeing them with personality *coughcough Captain Falcon coughcough maybe Fox and Falco too coughcough a bit of Meta Knight and Ganondorf perhaps coughcough*. And Luigi? Don't worry. He looked brave, but that's only when he's not in a dark place alone people :P.**

 **And ooh! Luigi was attacked! And ooh! Pittoo was assaulted! Who is this attacker? Find out soon... (Although. I'm sure some of you, if not ALL of you know who is it...) and speaking of find out soon, THE VOICE FINALLY APPEARED!**

 **Whoisit whoisit whoisit? Find out in the next chapter folks! Maybe this can be a bit unpredicted, but I do hope he can come out as a decent surprise... if you can already guess who is it then wow lol.**

 **Anyhoo. That's all for now. Thanks for reading, and R &R!**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 6: Cosmical Reunion

**...I'm sorry.**

 **Why am I apologizing? Read below to find out (It has nothing to do with this story, chill. I'll keep continuing this story)**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Kid Icarus Uprising, Super Mario Galaxy (Sorta...)  
**

* * *

Restlessness. That was what Pit felt at the moment.

He was sitting on a bench just outside of the medical room. When he found out Dark Pit laying helplessly at the front door, he went hysteric, and rushed to get him medical attention.

Palutena had asked Doctor Mario to let her take care of things. At first, the doctor hesistated, but decided to allow her after a brief conviction. At the hands of his goddess, he usually would have no doubts. That is. Usually would.

But it has been six hours since Dark Pit was found. When Pit delivered the goddess' lunch, she said the black angel will need rest and careful supervision, if ever his wounds acted up. Dark Pit had suffered significant amount of cuts and bruises. But the biggest discovery was his back had been mercilessly impaled, nearly lacerating his lungs. His wings were also almost torn off.

Pit sadly glanced at the Silver Bow he found beside Dark Pit on the earlier affair. It was painted in blood, persumably being his attacker using the bow against the angel and managed to puncture Dark Pit with his very signature weapon.

The white angel thoughts drifted off to the possible perperators that had skills strong enough to outwit Dark Pit. He was confident in his fighting skills, having ever taking down thousands of Medusa's and Hades' minions without much difficulties, and Dark Pit was supposed to be as strong as him.

The culprit must be very powerful, or had Dark Pit been outnumbered? Was he cornered with thousands of enemies in his sight? Did the Aurum really have returned? And more importantly, who threw Dark Pit to the front door? It all was a mystery, but perhaps this event was a hint? A clue of the rise of evil?

Pit rubbed his palm on his forehead. Too much questions, too little solutions.

"Pit?", a voice called.

The angel's attention was drawn.

"Yes?".

Pit could see in Palutena's expression that everything went well.

"Pittoo has regained consciousness".

"Really!?", he jumped in excitement, and immediately went straight into the room, before Palutena could say anything.

He found Dark Pit to be resting on top of the bed.

"Pittoo! You're awake!", exclaimed Pit.

"…I am", the black angel responded in rather annoyed tone.

Palutena walked in, although, almost unnoticed.

"What happened? What made you so wounded up? Where have you been these days? How come you aren't speaking to anyone!?"

Dark Pit tried to move his pointer fingers to cover his ears from the seemingly endless flow of question Pit asked, but immediately found pain while doing so, and visibly flinched.

"Take it easy Pittoo", Palutena chimed in. "Your body is still very fragile. One wrong movement and you may find yourself in a coma again".

Dark Pit simply stayed shut.

"…What happened to you?"

Once having the words ringing on his head, the black angel slowly raised his hand and placed it on his forehead.

"…You probably won't believe me", he replied, sighing.

"Pittoo, everything happens in our world. Nothing is unbelieveable", Pit said in response.

"I would be interested to find out as well"

The Kid Icarus casts turned their heads.

"Master Hand, when did you got here?", Palutena greeted while breaking a bow.

"I simply teleported", the hand replied. "But I am here for an important matter. Dark Pit. Where were you these days, and how did you end up like that?"

Head hung low, Dark Pit waited for a few seconds, before looking up and said.

"…I was on a cliff…".

Now, everyone's attentions were directed at him.

"Then… I heard a loud scream from inside the forest…".

"Forest!?", Master Hand suddenly erupted, startling the entire room.

"What forest!?"

"Smash Forest, as most would call it".

Master Hand took a step distance back. He trembled for a second before normalizing himself slowly.

'Calm down…'.

"What? What's wrong with that forest?", the white angel asked.

"Dark Pit. Was the scream a man's or a woman's?", Master Hand inquired, ignoring Pit.

"Definitely male".

"…"

"Master Hand. What is wrong with you?", the goddess now questioned.

"…Luigi".

"What?"

"Luigi. I sent him to Smash Forest for a task".

"He said the same thing yesterday", Pit commented. But after noticing Dark Pit's and Palutena's confused looks, he quickly continued, "But it looks like not everyone got the news".

Master Hand glanced at him. Silence kicked in until he said.

"…Dark Pit. Could you recognize the scream? Was it Luigi's?"

"I… I couldn't tell…", he replied in regret.

Pit sighed. Of course he can't tell. He doesn't speak much to anyone, not even him. He usually would challenge him into a fight or whatnot when he has time. But no, he's spending his time away from the others… There must be something off…

Master Hand also sighed. Before asking Dark Pit to continue.

"…Then…", Dark Pit started. "I saw… a trail of blood…".

Attentions were directed at him again, but this time they were much more serious.

"I… I tried to follow it… I thought someone had been murdered… Then… then I came across a pool of blood, furthering my suspicions…".

"Then what happened?", Pit inquired.

"…Next thing I know… I was attacked by a shadow… then I felt a massive pain on my back… Everything went black that instant…".

Silence occurred.

"Are you going to be alright?", Palutena asked.

Dark Pit hung his head low, "There's no need to worry about me. Worry about yourself".

Palutena simply backed away. She was already used to the black angel's brash attitude.

"Can you remember who threw you to our door though?", Master Hand questioned, but instead was pointed by a confused look from Dark Pit.

"…I see…", he finished, getting the hint that the angel himself lacks any clue.

But then Pit asked something important.

"Pittoo", he started. "Where… have you been these days?"

He then was shot a look.

"You didn't talked to anyone ever since we got here. All you did was to shy away into the shadows, to the corners, and barely anyone even noticed you".

Dark Pit looked away.

"Just… what's with you? This isn't yourself".

"What do you know of me?", the black angel retorted. "You handle your own predicaments. I handle mine".

"I need my answer, Dark Pit".

The said angel flinched. He had never heard of Pit calling him by his real name. He usually would call him Pittoo or stupid nicknames on the same line, but today was an exception.

"Either you spit them out or I'll stay here until doomsday if I have to".

The goddess and the hand backed away from the tension. They noticed Dark Pit looking at them in such way that his eyes are basically telling them 'Please leave. I need some time with him'.

Understanding, Palutena walked out of the room, and made sure she stayed away so she won't accidentically eavesdrop while Master Hand vanished. The goddess would normally be peeping in through Pit's laurel crown when she is curious, but this time… no. Just no.

The room then was only habited by the two angels. To break the silence, Pit asked the question once again.

"Now tell me. What are you have been up to these days?"

Dark Pit stayed shut.

"I know you don't like being with people. But you didn't even pay notice to me. You skipped three whole days of battle you would usually be interested in, but even knowing tommorow is your turn to fight, you instead ran over to someplace far away".

"…"

"Tell me. What's your problem?"

"You-"

"And I. will. not. accept. any. of this. 'none of your business'. crap".

Dark Pit could feel the bulding tension raising on the bar at rapid rate. He knew he had no other choice.

"…You know what happened to me?", he started.

Pit gazed at him with curiosity.

"Tell me. I'm all ears".

Dark Pit knew he cannot hold this anymore. He had to let it out off his chest.

"I…"

"Hm?"

With a gritted teeth, Dark Pit exclaimed.

"I'm tired of you people treating me like an outcast!"

Pit was taken aback by this. "What, what do you mean?"

"You know why?", the black angel said. "Ever since I got here, people have been talking down to me like I'm an outsider whom does not belong in this place. They have been inventing dumb rules and threw them at me like I'm a practice archery board. I don't even think they acknowledge me here, they just think I'm a worthless clone that shouldn't even be invited in the first place!"

"What…?", Pit muttered, speechless.

Dark Pit took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he looked downwards, opening his mouth.

"…They said I shouldn't even be invited".

Pit leaned closer in.

"I look almost the exact same as you. I fight almost the exact same as you. I _win_ almost the exact same as you", Dark Pit said in disgust. "They said because I'm like that, I should just leave, as I have no reason to be here because there is already Pit. They don't need two Pits".

"…"

"They frown every time I fight, because they see no uniqueness from me. I can't do anything about it. Why? Because I was created from YOU!"

"…"

"Look Pittoo, I know how you fe-"

"STOP WITH THAT CRAP!", Dark Pit yelled, causing Pit to back off. He then quickly realized the shout had earned him pain, and he was struggling to keep them in.

"Pittoo!"

Pit then rushed to his twin's side, but was stopped by a hand help up by him.

"Stop with that crap", Dark Pit muttered. "You don't know how I feel, and you will never do".

Lowered head from Pit was his response.

"You don't know how it feels to be a clone of someone", Dark Pit stated. "You don't know how it feels to be tied by a string of destiny, a destiny of simply becoming the other's shadows. You don't know how much it hurts to be spat on by others. You don't know how it feels to be a person who is not normal. I was created from a mirror, you were not".

"…"

"No matter what I do, I will always be that 'second Pit'", the black angel slowly said. "And I can never be my own person. Because my own person is you, and you are me".

"…"

"…Sometimes", Dark Pit turned his head to the window, watching the beautiful sunset.

"…I wish I never have been created".

Silence kicked in. Neither angel talked for a period of time. Until Pit said.

"…Are you done?"

Dark Pit looked up to the talking white angel, "What?"

"Are you done mourning?"

Pit stared at his doppelganger. His eyes drooped.

"I lied. I don't know how you feel", he said.

"I don't, I can't, and I won't".

"…"

"And I know. You'll never be your own person. Maybe… maybe all of those are my faults. I know. Perhaps if you hadn't been created, you wouldn't be suffering right now".

"So you realized", Dark Pit scoffed.

"I can't say much", Pit continued. "But you need to know one thing".

"…Huh?"

"You may be worthless in other people's eyes, but you never are worthless in my eyes. Never".

"I like the efforts but those aren't going to budge me", Dark Pit said. "Words can lie".

"But sincere actions can't", Pit responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I didn't care for you, you would've been dead by now, hadn't I rushed you to here when I found you".

"You probably had better left me to bleed to death", Dark Pit spat.

"If I didn't cherish you, I wouldn't suggest Master Hand to invite you here".

"Oh, so it was you. I would've been better off not being here at all".

"If I didn't see your worth, you probably had been killed by Chaos Kin in a painful death".

"Perhaps you-"

However, before Dark Pit can even finish, Pit already rushed right in front of his face, hands on his shoulders.

"Can you see how much I care!?"

Dark Pit was taken aback by the sudden movement.

"All of those. If you really were useless as a person, why did I even bothered to SACRIFICE MY WINGS TO SAVE YOU!?"

"…"

"My wings here", Pit gestured, "are probably my most precious body part I can ever have".

"But when you were almost dead, I went out there, giving up my life, giving up my WINGS. Why would a person do that if you really are nothing!?"

"…"

"Can you see it? Can you feel it? I genuinely CARE for you! I don't care if you are a clone. I don't care if you are abnormal. I don't care if I may be crapped upon for caring for a 'worthless clone'. You are THE ONLY PERSON I CAN CALL MY BROTHER!"

Pit stared at Dark Pit eyes to eyes.

"But you can never deny the fact, you are still an angel. It doesn't matter where or how you were born, both of us are equal, and being each others' twins doesn't mean you can't be different. Look at Mario and Luigi".

"…"

"I just want you to know. Even when the entire world lead their swords' tip to your chest, I will always be on your side. I will never leave you. I won't throw you away like useless trash. And I will never, ever think you are useless".

Pit's eyes were glowing with sincerety and honesty. He had meant all of his words.

"…Because you are my brother".

Dark Pit's eyes began to droop.

"They can spit at you all they want. I'm on your side. And don't say destiny write everything, either. None of us are destined to be something. Destiny isn't a script for us to do, it's something which we write, not we do. It's something we must build, or else it's nonexistent. Anyone and anything can change, including you".

"…Then…then what should I do?", Dark Pit asked.

The moment he finished that question, Pit already wrapped his arms around him, catching him surprised.

"From now on", Pit smiled. "Keep fighting through this life. I will always accompany you through bitter and happiness until the end. You can't give up now. You do carry my name, so also carry my spirit".

Dark Pit's lips started to quiver. His eyes started to sparkle from tears. But he closed them and instead buried his head on Pit's shoulders.

"Thank you…".

"I love you, brother".

* * *

"Why… WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?"

Luigi's mouth was still agape to the sight in front of him.

A person. Who looked like his exact twin. Right before his eyes.

He simply smirked at Luigi's shock.

"Chill. I'm not gonna hurt you or something like that".

Luigi gulped. He took some time to observe who was sitting on a log beside the campfire. He held a stick pointed toward the flame, but it was dead last on Luigi's list to check.

The figure looked like his exact twin. Except for the facts his shirt and hat was light blue, as well as the 'L' emblem colored in similar way. He also had deep green eyes instead of Luigi's sky blue ones. Other than those, he appeared like he was cloned straight from him.

The person noticed Luigi eyeing him. He spreaded his arms slightly over to the side as he looked below his chest, as if gesturing 'Well, this is what I look like'. He then shrugged.

"Explanation time. But first, sit down", the person said while pointing at the log Luigi had been passed out on. Luigi glanced at the log, and then back to the figure.

"…No traps are involved. Just trust me".

Luigi slowly reached out his hand to touch the piece of wood, gradually shifting his own body to the top of it. Once making sure there aren't any problems with it, he sat with caution.

"So, what do you want to know first?", the person in blue asked.

"…Your name"

The person looked up, before disagreeing, "I'm sorry bro, but before we get to that, you need to know my history first".

Luigi stared at him.

"Did you just call me 'bro'?"

The figure mentally slapped himself for letting out a such triggering word.

"Fine. I take that back. I'm going to pick a point I feel comfortable on explaining. I just realized it'll be all too disorientating if I don't say something about my past, first".

Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so first off…", the person started, "Do you remember the first time you went to space?"

"That day. When Bowser lifted up Peach's Castle out of Earth's atmosphere, sent Kamek to blast Mario out of nowhere, and suddenly he found himself in Comet Observatory because of that. Oh, and the same adventure where I had to be rescued thirty times for thirty stars because I was an idiot", Luigi remembered.

The person slowly nodded, as he continued, "Do you remember Mario's rival there?"

"Who?"

"If I recall right, you guys call his doppelganger as 'Cosmic Mario'".

Luigi looked up to the gliterring black sky, before receiving flashbacks.

'Oh, him'.

"I suppose you do at least have heard of him. He was the same _creature_ who challenged Mario for a duel to the Power Star".

Luigi noticed the emphasis on the word 'creature'. As if the person was disgusted to refer to it, or him, as such.

"Yeah, but I thought you are going to introduce yourself and not interrogate me".

"Alright. So, do you remember a similiar rival? The one who looks like Cosmic Mario?"

Luigi asked him to stop asking question and start to explain who in the world he was but the figure just kept on running. Ignorance.

"I don't remember Mario having two rivals".

"He actually looked like you, and once challenged you in a similar way that Cosmic Mario did".

Luigi stared at the person once again with a questioned face. But he quickly caught up as he stumbled upon a memory of the figure the blue plumber is referring to.

"…Cosmic Luigi?"

"Bingo".

"And? What is it about him?"

"One last question", the person simply kept on again. Luigi simply sighed, "Do you… ever feel like meeting him again?"

Luigi gave a look.

"Now why do you care? I'm not the one to disclose my own personal thoughts to a random stranger".

The person, however, bursted in laughter. An alarmed Luigi quickly jumped back, and went into his battle pose.

"That's it! You're planning something!"

The person slowed down, as he said, "No no no. Ha. I just find it funny you are calling me a 'random stranger'".

Luigi's arms lost their power, and simply dropped back to Luigi's sides. His face had his mouth agape on the person's remark.

"You've known me before", the person explained. "We met just once, but that one time was when we had a heated duel on trying to get that one Power Star. I won though".

Luigi's jaw dropped even more once realizing what the person was talking about.

"You're…", Luigi started.

"Cosmic… Luigi…?"

The person made gun motions with his hands.

"Bang bang".

Luigi took a step back. Then two. Then three.

"No… No… You can't be him…", Luigi said.

"It's impossible for you… to… to come here from outer space!"

"I suppose so, yeah", the person replied, "But I got here… somehow… thanks to you".

"Me?", Luigi asked.

"Stop spitting out nonsense".

"I know what happened", the person said, "And I can elaborate to you".

"Why should I trust you?", Luigi retorted.

"Because you have no choice, Luigi. You are right here, and right now, in a major predicament, and I'll be damned if I you pass by without knowing".

"What now? Predicament? I applaud your efforts but all of this bogus won't affect me"

"Alright then", the person started, "Ask me about anything about you. Anything".

Luigi gave the opposition plumber a look, but then he decided to do what he was told.

"What I have been doing whenever I'm alone at home?"

The person smirked, much to Luigi's surprise.

"Let's see here…", the person put his hand under his chin as he looked upwards.

"So… you close the door when you realized Mario left without you again. Looked at him sadly from the window of your room. Then you went off for some snacks".

Luigi's eyes widened at the detail.

"After all of that. You did your own super secret thing you hide below your bed".

The green plumber's jaw started to drop.

"You moved the bed aside, revealing an entrance to a hole. Inside, you had put various body-building tools to help you cultivate those muscles. The first thing you do is push-ups, then weight-liftings, et cetera. But the last thing, and definitely not the least, you did, is to beat a sandbag senseless until you're too tired to stand up. It's always the last thing you do".

Luigi collapsed to his knees.

Absolutely NO one knew what he was doing all this time in his house. Absolutely NO one has an idea on him having a secret basement. Absolutely NO one knew he has been trying to improve himself. No one. Not even his brother. Yet this man elaborated on it like there's an elephant in the room.

"Satisfied?", the person smirked.

"What next?"

Luigi stood up, and pointed his finger, "Just… WHO are you!?"

"Simple. Sit down, and I will explain everything".

Luigi was hesistant.

"Why are you still fidgeting there?"

"It's… it's just…", Luigi answered. "I can't spin my head through this. First you claim as a creature from outer space… yet you know something no one are aware of…"

Luigi continued, "And I can't risk myself dying here because I stupidly took a bait to a booby trap".

Cosmic Luigi sighed.

"Technically, you're already dead".

"WHAT!?", Luigi shouted.

"Technically, you're dead", Cosmic Luigi repeated again. "Which is the problem I intended to tell you".

Luigi quickly looked downwards, but he realized he was still in this world, with a body, even.

"What are you talking about!?"

Cosmic Luigi straightened his pointer finger.

"Your 'body' there", he said.

"…Is your soul".

Silence.

"…I'll start my elaborating then. I'm sure you almost had a heart attack".

Luigi, feeling he had no choice, carefully sat back down on the log he previously laid his head on.

"First off", Cosmic Luigi began. "I'm someone you know as Cosmic Luigi. But… just call me Cosmic".

Luigi slowly nodded.

"You must be wondering how I get here… Well, I don't know much either", he said.

"But I do know it has something to do with our bumps".

"Bumps?", Luigi repeated.

"You and I crashed to each other a few times during our race", Cosmic explained. "I don't know why, but each crash gave me this… bitter feeling inside of me".

Luigi did a little memory exploring. Indeed they had crashed.

"I shrugged it off, and won the race. I can still remember your sour face. But then Mario, your brother, appeared before us. If I recall correctly, you was told to go back to the Observatory while he challenged me".

Luigi nodded.

"He beat me easy. We had bumped a few times, too. But none of the crash gave me similar feeling I felt when I was racing with you".

"Why?"

"I don't understand it either", Cosmic sighed. "I previously thought it was just because you were a human, I'm not. But your brother is no different from you, yet I'm getting different vibes from you both".

"…"

"And then", Cosmic resumed. "I disappeared back to the space. But that feeling remains. I was afraid I had been contaminated, and decided I need to spend my time alone, away from my brother, Cosmic Mario, in fear of him also being infected".

"…I can understand that".

Cosmic Luigi stared at Luigi. Then he slowly nodded.

"And one day", he looked at the night sky. "I suddenly felt like my body had been pulled by some sort of force… If… if I was to describe it in words, it'd be like magnet, and I'm the steel".

Luigi leaned in closer.

"And then, out of all the possibilities, I find myself, me, inside of you".

"Wh-", Luigi opened his mouth.

"I can still remember…", Cosmic Luigi said. "I… saw… fighting grounds. But instead… everything… everything was inverted in color. I saw some people are struggling to get up to their feet, I saw some people keep falling over as they try to move their legs".

Luigi gulped, although, he had this strange feeling… like he had experienced one before?

"…By the time the colors inverting was over, they were gone", Cosmic finished.

"You… saw all of that… inside of me?", Luigi asked. "Could it had been a hallucination or something like that?"

"It's possible", Cosmic answered. "It happened so fast".

Silence occurred yet again.

"Well?", Cosmic said, breaking the diaphanous.

"There's still something missing", Luigi stated. "How are you adopting my body, even to my clothes, but also having different eye color and shirt? And how can you even be here if you are inside my body in the first place?"

Cosmic lowered his head while placing his fingers below his chin. "It's… a secret of Cosmic Clones I never been able to think through, even now. I'm guessing it's because there are some sort of… substance exclusive to us Cosmic Clones to allow us to transform into other beings".

Luigi blinked.

"But I'm guessing it can only happens if we are making contacts with a being for a prolonged amount of time, and since I was inside your body for quite some time, my soul adpoted your body's properties… But take all of those with a grain of salt, I'm not the best scientist out there".

Luigi fell silent, taking his time to process what he had just heard.

"But… wouldn't that…", Luigi started.

"Wouldn't that… transform you into a human?"

Cosmic looked surprised. He slowly then brought up and looked at his hands. He then proceeded to take his gloves off.

And there it was. Bare skin. Bare _human_ skin.

He was noticeably shocked.

"…I'm… guessing…", he said, while containing his surprise.

"…Yes".

Luigi gasped in the same shock, "What!?"

"Seems like it…", Cosmic sadly said, as he rewore his gloves. "I… never think about it until now… I suppose…yes… I… I've turned into a human".

Luigi gulped.

'What. The. Sheet. DID I JUST BORN MYSELF A HUMAN!?', Luigi shouted in his mind.

Cosmic quickly noticed the ridiculous face Luigi was making, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Alright. We better not dwell on it for too long".

Luigi spun his head and looked into the screen, blinked twice, before straightening his vision back to Cosmic again.

"Now… onto how I can be here…", Cosmic started. "…This might be a scary surprise for you…".

"What is it?"

"You… uh…".

"Yeah?"

Cosmic took a deep breath, then let them all out with his mouth. As he breathed another round of air, he carefully said.

"Your… your soul had been ripped out".

Cosmic looked up, and saw 'WTF' look Luigi was making.

"Your body had been stolen. You were ambushed by a mysterious creature. Apparently, this creature managed to extract your soul out of your body… and… he got away…".

Luigi's face was painted in disbelief.

"My soul also got out in the process… But the moment I opened my eyes, I only see you laying there, unconscious. When I spun my head around, I can only see your body quickly vanishing to the deep forest… I wanted to give chase, but then I thought it wouldn't be very smart to leave you out here in the open. Then I carried you to this place, collected some logs, created a camp fire, and here we are…".

Life was clearly drained from Luigi. He couldn't even start to believe this affair.

His body. His precious body, had been stolen.

"Which brings us to this", Cosmic said. "Either we get your body back, or you'll be stuck like that forever".

"…"

"I know this is hard to take in… but try to hold your composure… I'll help you through this. We'll get your body back, I swear", Cosmic assured.

"…You're helping me?"

"Of course", Cosmic smiled. "Thanks to you, I can actually be a human for once… I always envy your race's freedom. I can't simply sit here knowing you had plunged into hole of predicaments. I will help you. We WILL get your body back, brother", he declared.

"Brother… eh?", Luigi chuckled.

"Hm? I can throw away that nickname if you don't want to be called that way".

"No no", Luigi smiled. "It's good to be called by that. We are connected after all, brother".

Cosmic stared at him, then his lips started to form an upward curve.

"But wait. There're more", Cosmic held a finger up.

"More?"

"First off, in your soul form. You can't be seen by anyone, except by another soul. This makes us appear invisible to just about everyone".

"What? How are we going to go back to Smash Mansion then!?"

Cosmic sighed.

"…We can't. Until your body is with us, returning to the mansion is not an option".

Luigi then met a conclusion.

"So we are on our own in this?"

"Yeah", Cosmic replied. "Don't worry though. I'm with you".

Luigi's eyes drooped. But then with spirit, he said.

"Fine. We'll do this. Together".

Both brothers smiled at each other.

"Oh, yeah. There is one more thing you need to be aware of".

"What?"

Cosmic didn't responded, however, but instead held his hands up. Magically enough, a ball of ice was formed.

Luigi once again was shocked.

"When you unlocked your fire powers", Cosmic explained. "You also had unlocked your ice abilities. You had it all the time, but I suppose it was hidden and unknown to you. Try it yourself".

Luigi slowly raised his hand. He closed his eyes and focused his energy. But instead of fire, he imagined ice.

When he opened his eyes, there he saw it. Ice.

"Right?", Cosmic smirked.

"Amazing bro!", Luigi exclaimed with a big smile.

"Since I came out of your body, I also inherited your powers", Cosmic said. "I suppose I also inherited your fire powers. But personally, I prefer ice".

Both bros then extinguished their powers. Cosmic looked up to the sky, and then concluded.

"Hm. I suppose we hit the hay for now".

"What about my body?"

"We'll think on the procedure tommorow", Cosmic answered. "Now we need rest. We can't do a thing in the forest in darkness like this anyway".

Luigi, understanding, nodded. He then proceeded to slid his body and rested his head on the log.

"I really appreciate this Cosmic", Luigi said. "Thanks for escorting me here. I can't imagine what would happen if I was alone".

"Don't mention it bro", Cosmic replied. "I'm just doing what I can do".

Luigi smiled, "Thanks. And good night bro".

Luigi then closed his eyes and proceed to try to enter his sleep.

Cosmic returned the smile, as he closed his eyes, "Good night".

And then sleep took over both of them, as they slept peacefully under the light of the moon.

* * *

 **Yes?**

 **No Mr. L?**

 **Yep. I probably had some Mr. L fans hopes up. But no, instead I will be focusing in one character I'm sure near none of you expected, Cosmic Luigi!**

 **Yeah. I'm sorry. But I gotta do something different. I've had this idea from quite a while ago, actually. And don't you all noticed the Cosmic Clones have no backstories or whatsoever? That's when I got the idea to include Cosmic into this story, as I can make up his backstory myself. I do hope he can come out as an interesting character to you all.**

 **In case y'all need a visual, look at Luigi's light blue costume. That's where I got inspiration for Cosmic Luigi. Slap in green eyes in that model and presto!**

 **Also, Cosmic Luigi's 'bitter feeling' is actually Luigi's negativity that was transferred into him when they bumped. When Cosmic was 'pulled in' by some sort of magnetic force, it's actually Luigi's Negative Zone. The negativity in Cosmic's body was sucked in to the circular inverted zone, but in the process, Cosmic Luigi was also taken by the force, effectively ripping him out of his 'soul'. Then his soul went into Luigi's body, and cannot come out ever since. I do hope this crazy logic is understandable, and this logic is certainly just a completely made up one. So don't take this too seriously, and definitely don't practice it at home kids!**

 **And yes, Dark Pit's clone predicament is based on his critics in the game. He and Pit fought almost exactly alike, they're almost the same character with little differences. He was infamous of his hate for being a 'worthless clone' of the game, and I just wanted to give my opinion on this: I don't hate Dark Pit. I like him better than Pit, in fact. Definitely my favourite character in Uprising. The hate has died down though, so that's a good thing!**

 **By the way, I'm sorry for not updating in so long... Life has been busy for me lately.**

 **Anyhoo, thanks for reading. R &R! I see you all later! Sit tight for another chapter! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Uncommon Affairs

**SPOILER ALERT: Kid Icarus: Uprising  
**

* * *

Master Hand paced around the meeting room. He seemed so restless.

It was merely 4 AM in the dawn. Yet the giant hand was already betraying his drowsiness. 3 hours was the length Master Hand gave up on his consciousness. Only 3 hours. He had woken up very early in the morning in order to set everything up.

This was a very prominent meeting, the one he cannot let up upon.

The meeting 'room' was actually separated from the mansion, for reasons unknown. It had its own building, which housed a few more other rooms, just beside Smash Mansion. Perhaps the mansion couldn't take anymore space, and Master Hand decided to separate some, or perhaps it's just his own preference, no one knows for sure.

The room was simply filled with a long U-shaped table, with chairs accompanying it. At the curved section, there was another table just for Master Hand. Otherwise, the room looked fairly plain.

Master Hand's walk (?) around was short-lived, the door had been knocked.

"Come in"

The door hinges bent as a muscular man with a helmet revealed himself behind the door.

"Morning to you, Master Hand", Captain Falcon said with a grin.

"There you are", Master Hand replied. "As a side note, I'm astonished you wake up this early on regular basis".

"I simply cannot violate my schedule", Falcon replied. "Even after this, I will need to circle the mansion one hundred more laps, then I must do all three of push-ups, sit-ups, and back-ups each for 200 times, and fin-".

"Alright alright", Master Hand quickly interrupted, not interested on hearing the man's speech. "I must ask you to wake everyone up in the mansion. Everyone, no one is missing. Then tell them to gather here. Got it?"

Falcon gave the hand a look.

"If I may ask, what for?"

"We have a very important meeting to do", Master Hand said, "And by important, I mean it".

Falcon stood still, then he saluted, "Very well. I'll make sure everyone attend".

But as Falcon was about to open the door, he heard Master Hand's voice, "And don't bother waking up Luigi. He isn't here".

Falcon now was confused.

"What?"

"I'll elaborate once you get everyone here. Now go!"

The Blue Falcon driver wasn't understanding much, but he did as what he was told, and dashed through the door, leaving the giant hand behind.

* * *

In a flash, he was already in the lobby. He sped through the stairs quickly and knocked on a random door.

"Hello! Meeting time!", he shouted.

But all he heard was nothing. He tried on another door, same outcome. Yet another door, same outcome. Falcon looked around, displeased.

"Fine", he stated, "I will just force them out of their slumber".

As he finished that statement, he began to inhale the air in such amount his chest inflated into unusual size. He inhaled and inhaled, and as he could not store anymore, and-

"EVERYONE! GET ALL OF YOUR HEADS AND BUTTS OUT HERE! IT'S MEETING TIME!"

…Yelled an extremely, obnoxious loud voice which volume penetrate even the thickest drum ears. A second after the ridiculous yell subsided, nearly everyone fell out of their bed with a loud 'THUD!'.

Unfortunately for just about all of the smashers, the captain wasn't even close to done.

"I REPEAT! MASTER HAND ORDERED YOU ALL TO GATHER IN THE MEETING ROOM! SO LOOK LIVELY AND-"

…Or not.

He was cut short as he now was held up high by a black hand. A pair of glaring brown eyes pierced through Falcon's disguised ones. The man seemed to be in pure anger.

"SHUT.", he started.

"THE."

"FUCK."

"U-"

BOOM!

"YESH!", Falcon shouted as an explosion occured out of nowhere. He flew up in the air, spun and landed in his fighting position. The man appeared to be surprised by the sudden burst, and took the blast as he slid backwards, but he showed no pain.

"Smash Mansion rule number 4! No curse words!". Falcon said with a grin, expecting a challenge.

"Silence!", Ganondorf roared.

Both sides, sensing a fight was inevitable, charged at the opposition. Falcon had his hands literally on fire, Ganondorf's was coated in a dark magic. Both clearly readied for massive punches, ready to bash the other's head, and the recoil would at least blow up a field.

"FALCON-!"

"Alright, you two. STOP THIS!"

"I've had enough of your antics, Ganon"

"Link…!", Ganondorf cursed upon realizing the one who was paralyzing him was his sworn enemy. Teeth gritted, he elbowed the green clad, sending him crashing to a nearby wall with a hole.

"Link!", Mario yelled. But before he could even move, he realized he had been hugging thin air.

"What the…", he muttered. He looked upwards to see Falcon already grabbing the black man. The former quickly slammed the latter into the ground, pinning him down while twisting his arm as well, preventing further actions.

Ganondorf wasn't done, however. He swung his right foot and it was a direct hit to Falcon's stomach, releasing his grip and knocking him back. He charged forward to the grounded bounty hunter, but was stopped in his tracks by a metallic shield.

A thrusting sword came flying, nearly stabbing Ganondorf's face had he didn't reflexively moved his head away. However, as the wielder of Triforce of Power was distracted by the attack, the shield shifted to his left as it was replaced by a hard kick to his stomatch, flinching him. Not being done, the aformentioned shield met his face, hard, knocking him down, along with a green man. The sword's tip was mere centimetres away from Ganondorf's nose.

"I won't allow you to break loose here", Link claimed, "Now stop this foolishness or this sword will be painted in blood soon".

Ganondorf had his body filled with anger, but he was checkmated. He did nothing, signing his defeat.

Once sensing the situation had calmed down, Mario looked at the recovered Falcon. Despite the last assault, the captain seemed to feel no pain. Mario posed an unamused face as he spoke, "Right, I almost forgot, thank you for shattering our eardrums captain".

The racer simply grinned.

Mario sighed as his pupils drifted to the upper corners of his eyes, "If I heard correctly, there's a meeting right now? Better yank everyone outta their roo-".

"There's no need to".

The plumber turned to the sound to see Marth walking out, "And that was surely an abomination of a song".

His statement was answered by every doors opening, followed by loud THUDs. Nearly everyone laid in front of their respective doors. Link returned his sword and shield as he removed himself from Ganondorf's chest, staring at his fallen comrades.

"I do not seek hemmorages in my ears", Ike muttered.

"SOUND DETECTION ERROR…"

"Pikaaaa…"

"Whoever yelled a minute ago sounded like he likes a boot to the face…!", Falco's voice can be heard.

"…Urgh", Sheik grunted.

"Why do I even have ears?", Pit mourned.

…

…

"…Looks like everyone's awake. Let's go", he said, holding the urge to facepalm.

* * *

One could only imagine Master Hand's expression had he have a face. Everyone was walking like zombies upon entering the room. He glanced at Falcon, but could not find any clues on what happened beforehand.

"Mario, what happened?", he asked the red plumber as he passed by.

Mario raised an eyebrow, "Huh. Didn't you hear?"

"This room is soundpoofed".

"…Oh", Mario said dryly while rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Everyone's just tired, that's all", Mario answered. He thought it might have been better if the gigantic hand wasn't aware of what happened.

Master Hand was left confused, but shrugged it off shortly as he prepared himself. He looked around, noticing everyone was waiting. He cleared his throat (?) and said.

"Good morning, smashers", Master Hand greeted, "Now, you must all be wondering why we gathered here so early. I apologize for the inconvenience this situation may have caused all of you".

Mario suddenly felt a tinge of uneasiness painted in his heart. As if what he was going to hear will not bring any good.

"But… it seemed an unwanted fate had happened into our fellow smasher".

Mario shot up, "What!?"

The red plumber quickly spun his head around, "Wait, where's Luigi!?"

The room went noisy once finding absence of the green plumber. Master Hand's spirit immediately decreased into near nothing. They now were aware.

"Master Hand!?", Mario shouted.

"…That was the subject I wanted to discuss about".

Mario's face went pale.

* * *

" _So, um, Rosalina?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I… I just wanted to tell you…"_

" _What is it?"_

" _I… I think I've fallen in love… with… with you… My heart… had been beating fast ever since we first met… And… there's no mistaking it now… I-I love you!"_

" _Wh-"_

" _I-I'm sorry! I-I suppose you don't love me back. I can understand that and-"_

" _Shhh… It's alright…"_

" _Huh…?"_

" _This confession… made me realize… The love… of my heart, has been returned…"._

" _Wha-"._

" _Luigi, I-I also love you…"_

" _Uh?"_

" _Your gentle nature… Your determination and hard work, just to get here… You've fascinated me to no end… Everytime I see you then, I could not recognize this one feeling which dwelled in my heart. But now… now I understand it"._

" _Rosalina… you-"_

" _I-I know I am not interpreting my heart wrong… I- I also do love you!"_

* * *

"Luigi! Hey, wake up! Luigi!? Luigi!"

In a flash, the green plumber shot up.

"HOLY FLIPPING CHAIR! WHAT DID SHE SA-".

However, the momentum from his unintentional jump was too much. He had nearly gotten himself a face full of dusts by kissing the firewood. He had stopped his face mere inches in front of it.

"Gah!", Cosmic said in surprise, "What the heck was that, Luigi!?"

Luigi quickly returned into a safe position before facing the blue fellow, which had sat on the ground from the earlier outburst.

"Wh-What happened?"

Cosmic rolled his eyes, "Actually, I also can ask you the same question. You were freakishly drolling in your sleep while muttering things out! What kind of dream you were experiencing!?"

But when Luigi took his sweet time to respond, Cosmic sighed. This was replied with Luigi sheepishly rubbing his head, "Hah. Er- yeah, I… had quite the dream there… heheh".

"?"

"But let's not worry about that!", Luigi quickly switched the subject... horribly.

"So, uh, how's the weather today?"

A facepalm was his answer.

"Whatever, let's just wake up now".

The green plumber yawned, however, "Ahhh… Do we really have to do it now? My drowsiness isn't yet done with me and-".

"Sure. Let's take our time shall we? I mean, what could _possibly_ go wrong with your body in the hands of an unknown, shady, powerful thief in who knows where?"

Next moment, Cosmic saw Luigi had disappeared from his log. He spun his head around only to see Luigi quickly jogging in place with a horrified face, as to signify hurry.

"What are we waiting for then!?"

Cosmic simply smirked as he stood up and walked towards his brother. They then quickly ran in one direction, hoping to find clues on Luigi's body whereabouts.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ah… what beautiful body you have here…".

The scene changed into a cave. A deep, dark, dank cave. Nothing can even be made out of the darkness. There was no light, not even a little bit. Just pitch black.

"It had been so long for me to dream on having a proper yet powerful body… What great feeling I am experiencing!"

Suddenly, green fire was lit up out of gloved hand. The light revealed the cave's walls, which were colored in dark blue. Stalactics were hung in seemingly countless amount. After a second, a snake can be seen crawling about in front of the flame, which took the hand's interest.

Even though the snake meant no harm, the hand morphed into a pointing gesture, and after a pause, a small ball of green fire was shot. The fire sped through the air, and soon made contact with the snake's skin. The poor snake was helpless to the attack, and can only flail until the fire burned the entirety of its body, killing it.

The hand was brought back. The flame again returned onto its fingers. A smile can be seen behind the aforementioned hand, endorsing the fact the person was taking pleasure of his act.

"With this body… soon _YOU_ shall befallen with the same fate…".

The smile opened up, revealing the person's sharp canines. Then the teeth lost their links with each other, as the person laughed with his head pointed upwards, ringing the cave with distrubing voice which grew and grew in volume. The screen changed into the view of the dead, roasted snake, as the laugh continued, to seemingly no end.

* * *

 _In the meeting room…_

 _SLAM!_

"What do you mean by Luigi may be in danger now!?"

The tension rose dramatically by the plumber's anger.

No one dared to open their mouths, they all know his anger too well.

"Why did you send him away ALONE!?"

Master Hand stayed shut. He was willing to take all the blame, even though he had actual reasons to send Luigi alone. The smashers were better off not knowing his own affairs. His dark past.

"MASTER HAND!?"

"Mario, I don't think you should-", Peach started, but was cut off.

"…I have my own reasons", the hand said.

Wrong move.

"REASONS!?", Mario's anger reached its summit. Flames started to light up his clenching fists, "WHAT IF HE IS KILLED!? CAN YOUR 'REASONS' BRING HIM BACK!?"

Widened eyes started to form one by one on the smashers' faces. Some even were ready to leave their seats. However, Master Hand was unbudged.

"Luigi…", Mario muttered out.

"AAAAAAARRGGHHH!"

In an instant, Mario stormed out of the room, leaving his tensed comrades behind. They tried to call him back, but to no avail, Mario was too far off gone.

Once their fruitless yellings were gone, silence conquered the room.

"…Pathetic decision", Ganondorf spat, while directing himself to the door.

"You have lost my trust as well", Meta Knight followed.

"The Master Hand I know would never plan horribly like this".

"There were multiple exits, yet he chose the foolish one".

Insults and insults were thrown. Soon, the room was empty but for Master Hand, still laying his gaze down. Crazy appeared, noticing his downed brother. He sighed and said, "Don't worry, bro. You had your own reasons".

There were no responses.

"…But why didn't you just tell them the actual situation here? It could've saved you from those insults".

"…I wish to not remind myself about it".

"Huh?"

"You know me well, Crazy. Our pasts are better off lost in the depths of hell".

"But Master Core…".

"We've yet to know who is the culprit", Master Hand spoke, "And I'd be damned if I'm already believing he is already dead".

"Luigi… How can you be so sure?".

"Do not underestimate him. He was the only mortal to be able to beat Master Core in centuries. Granted, perhaps most of our people here can, but that only proves on how powerful the smashers actually are".

Crazy stared at his brother.

"But a certain fact separates him from the others", Master Hand stated, gaining Crazy's curiosity.

"His will is second to none, and that is good enough for me".

* * *

"This way".

"Cosmic, I'm not sure if we should get back to the blood puddle".

"What other alternatives do we have?"

"…None".

"Right, so let's go".

The Luigis decided to return into the very spot where it all began. Luigi felt anxiety flowing throughout his body, silently hoping there will be no more ambushes. Having his body stolen was a problem enough. He followed Cosmic closely from behind, as the blue plumber continued to lead the way.

Step by step, Luigi could feel his nervousness rising. What if the ambusher was waiting for them there? What if they were walking straight into a trap, that could end their lives for good? All of those ponderings swirled inside Luigi's head.

However, he couldn't help but to lay a little suspiciousness on Cosmic, as sinful as he felt it. They have met less than 24 hours and they're already embarking onto an adventure. Luigi was grateful for the Cosmic Clone's help, or else he would be dead by now.

Well, technically, he was already dead. But he was given a chance to revive himself, making those two things differ.

He may have acted like he had placed his full trust, but deep inside, there still were doubts lingering in his heart. It wasn't like he wasn't being thankful for getting his moustache saved, but after his particular adventure about 'You won a mansion!' letter, which lead into a world of predicaments and nonsenses, he was mentally taught to not trust anyone quickly, especially when their origins are deep down in the hole of mystery.

'I suppose his whenether his act is genuine or not will be proven sooner or later… I'll remain cautious for the time being'.

But all of those thoughts snapped when Luigi walked straight to Cosmic's back, causing the latter to tumble slightly. However, instead of complaining, he adroitly grabbed Luigi and jumped straight into a bush nearby, much to the latter's surprise.

At the moment Luigi began to think he was already betrayed, Cosmic popped both of his and Luigi's head out of the bush, quickly hushing the surprised Luigi.

"Stay silent", Cosmic ordered, "Look there".

Luigi raised an eyebrow, but did what he said anyway.

He saw someone crouching beside the puddle of now dried blood. He was no ordinary human from what he looked on skin. His entire skin was red, and a fiery-like aura was emananting from his body. His hair was pointy and colored red-yellowish, in fact, it almost appeared like flames. Tatoos can be seen all over his body. He was naked except for an underwear covering his groin, and his entire body was quite bulky.

"Who is that…?", Luigi whispered.

"Search me", Cosmic said, "But there's a possibility he's the culprit".

Luigi's heart pounded faster that instant. Facing the culprit already?

"So what do we do?"

"We-", Cosmic started, but as he looked toward the person, he wasn't looking at his back anymore.

…The person was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Damn!", he cursed, "Book it! Now!"

"Wha-", Luigi started, but was quickly pulled off the spot.

Luigi quickly placed his feet on the ground to support himself, as Cosmic's grip loosened. Soon enough, Luigi ran independently, hot behind Cosmic's tail. However, before it can last long, a yell can be heard.

"HOLD IT THERE, CITIZENS!"

Seeing the bros didn't bother to listen, the person literally rocketed into the air with pyrokinesis, and that was enough to outspeed the Luigis. The person landed in the path, startling them as their run was halted.

However, just when the bros were about to form fighting positions, the figure called.

"Have no fear! Phyrron is not your enemy!"

The duo loosened their guards, but were still cautioned.

"H-How can you see us?", Luigi asked.

The red man raised a grin, "It is because I am suffering the same fate as you both, my friends!"

Luigi and Cosmic's jaws dropped.

"You… what?", Cosmic asked in disbelief.

"You're a spirit too?", questioned Luigi.

"I say yes!", he answered, "A special one, if I may say so myself!"

"Special?", Cosmic inquired.

"I am more than happy to explain, but first we must settle down first, brothers!"

Luigi looked at the man with an unamused face, "Is your name Yell, by any chance?"

"Hm? What was that, green man?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all", Luigi quickly covered, complete with a typical whistling.

Cosmic, catching what Luigi had said, directed a face to him, which came out unnoticed. He sighed, and turned into the flaming figure in front of him.

"Alright. But be aware: You haven't earned our full trust".

Now it was Luigi's turn to throw a face to Cosmic, which came out… unnoticed. Luigi rolled his eyes. Karma.

Despite the slight threatening tone, the fire man didn't seem to mind it much, or at all.

"Very well, blue man! If I may ask, what are your names, siblings?"

"Luigi".

"...Cosmic Luigi. But call me Cosmic".

"Hm. I see you both are twins?"

"Uh, yeah", Luigi replied, not being used to the word 'twin' as of yet.

"That reminds me. I have yet to introduce myself", he said. He slowly levitated himself into the air, and went into a salute.

"My name is Phyrron, the sun god Phyrron!", he declared with pride.

"God!?", both bros said at once.

"Or a fallen god. If I should say", Phyrron said, still retaining his grin, despite the seemingly depressing fact.

* * *

"Ah. So that was your story, twins!"

The three of them had settled down on an area not too far from their meeting spot. They were sitting on three logs faced against each other. How the log Phyrron was resting on didn't went into ashes when he touched it was beyond anyone's knowledge.

Luigi and Cosmic had just finished elaborating on how they were here. The bros originally hesitated to tell Phyrron their full story, but both of them agreed their past would do little differences in the grand scheme of things.

"Alright. Our mouths are pretty much dried right now. Your turn!", Luigi ordered.

Phyrron smiled, "That would be my pleasure, friends!"

Both Luigis leaned in, ready to hear Phyrron's tale.

"I was once this fine sun god", Phyrron started, "Until one day, when a certain alien species invaded my home, that is".

"Alien?"

"Yes, green man. Then I set out, ready to stop them without fear, as I did not want my beloved home to be torn into shreds".

Cosmic Luigi snapped. He felt an ache in his head as a memory emerged from his head. He reached out a hand in hope to ease it, but it was fruitless. A voice said in his head. From his memory:

' _Your sword is dull…'_

"Cosmic? Cosmic! Are you alright?", Luigi asked in concern. Cosmic had been clutching his head during his headache in seemingly painful manner.

"Y-Yes… Don't worry about me. I just suddenly had this headache", Cosmic replied reassuringly.

And soon enough, the pain subsided. The relieved Cosmic Clone raised his head, gesturing Phyrron to continue.

"Continuing my story telling. When I flew toward the aliens' base, I met this one, obnoxious angel along with his two goddesses. Not only that, the party was complete with an evil god of darkness who sized bigger than this entire forest".

Cosmic's reaction was a dropped jaw, not having much clue on whenether Phyrron was telling the truth, or he was just flying in his imagination right from the start. He even considered the notion Phyrron was abnormal or at least just had hit his head very hard recently. Some things he had seen inside Luigi's perspective were basically borderline illogical, but the bizzare story Phyrron was elaborating _easily_ took the cake.

Luigi, on the contary, was genuinely believing the story, shown in his sheepish sitting stance. He was listening to every bits of it with seemingly no suspiciousness contaminating his face full of curiosity, much to Cosmic's confusion

Cosmic sighed in response to his brother's innocent attitude, not believing what he had heard from Phyrron was considered normal by Luigi. He shrugged his thoughts off quickly to return to… listening to nonsense, if he was to describe it.

"This one angel, was a jerk. He told me to wipe the floor clean while he 'provides support'. But no, all he did was to fly around in his gleaming wings like a fool, and his goddesses couldn't be even more careless".

"That… sure was a crap situation you went through", Luigi replied with honesty.

'That sure was a good harvest from your far-fetched imaginations', Cosmic thought with unamused face.

"I have experienced even worse! As soon as the aliens were driven away, all by my own, he was the one who received praises and congratulations despite doing nothing! Had I was not exthausted at the moment, I would've sent him to burn in the deepest of hell".

"Huh, I can understand that. A little. Not as much as you went through though".

"I appreciate the symphaty, but you've yet to see it all! Right after I asked for a little recognition, he took advantage of my worn out body and sent me plummeting downwards in a 300 story fall!"

"What!?"

"Needless to say, my body couldn't take it any longer. I died on his dirty, disgusting hands and here I am, a spirit of once a fine sun god".

"He just hit you out of your levitation and left you to fall into your death, just like that!?", Luigi asked in disbelief.

"Exactly".

"Dang!", Luigi stood up, fists trembling with noticeable force, "Oh, if I manage to get my hands on that angel…".

On the other side of the ocean, all Cosmic did was to stare at him with the corner or his eyes while giving him an unamused look. After all the suspicions on him, he couldn't believe Luigi just trusted Phyrron without any signs of caution. It took so much work to get the green plumber to believe him, yet Phyrron made all that efforts look like dusts.

"Yes, it is such a tragic story, if I do say so myself", Phyrron remarked.

Cosmic felt their converstation need to go further no more, as all the possible thing that can be produced from this talk would be just an endless loop of flying pig stories.

"Now with that done, I suppose we should bid our goodbyes now", he said, standing up.

Both audiences looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Now what's the hurry, my blue friend?", Phyrron asked.

"Yeah. We don't even know where to go next yet! The puddle of blood gave us little to no clues".

"And simply sitting here won't solve anything", Cosmic said firmly, "It's your body, Luigi. You know just as well as I do if someone manage to fully take control of it. Your hope on returning to your former self would be all but hopeless".

Luigi didn't respond. He realized his body would need to be saved, fast. Or else he will be stuck like that forever. He wasn't ready to go into the netherworld yet, he still had so many things he wanted to do in life.

"I… guess that's a very critical objective we need to solve fast", Luigi muttered, leaving Phyrron disappointed by their quick leaving.

"I suppose this is the end of our converstation now, Phyrron. Take care of yourself".

But just as Luigi was about to walk away, Phyrron called to them.

"You said you want to retrieve your body back, eh youngsters?"

Cosmic turned, "Yes, and it's crucial for Luigi's survival. Now if you'll-".

"And what if I tell you I can provide help?"

Both bros' attentions were magneted in.

"You can?", Luigi questioned.

"I would like to thank you for being all ears to my bitter story, my friends".

Luigi smiled, agreeing on the offer. But on the other hand, Cosmic was still being fidgety on whenether they should listen to the sun god. They hadn't even met and knew each other for more than _two hours_. Blindly trusting a stranger would be a foolish choice, and that was the last thing on his list to do.

But after analyzing the situation, he came into a conclusion: Phyrron was their one and only reliable clue as of now. Considering he was also in the same state as them-except for a fact that he had no body to return to, and was forever prisoned to be a spirit-, Cosmic assumed Phyrron had a kind enough heart to help them to not lose their chances.

He was hesistant to follow this procedure, but it was for the best.

"Let's hear it from you then. What kind of help you can lend us?", Cosmic inquired, returning into his sitting position.

Phyrron grinned, "You said you were afraid of the green man's body being taken over by a person, correct?"

Both Luigis nodded.

"I have lived long in this world. I knew countless tales ranging from hardly special to absolutely unbelieveable. And I do believe, I have heard of one tale which can be your weapon on claiming back your body".

"A weapon?", Luigi asked.

"Yes. It's a legendary tool which functions as an extractor. Whoever it touches will experience their souls ripped off their bodies".

Luigi raised his head up, "Could it be possible this was the tool my attacker used to do the same thing to me?"

"While it is definitely still in the realms of possibilities, I'm afraid the chances are quite low".

"Why's that?"

"This tool is known to break after every uses, blue man. And the materials used to craft one are beyond the hardest of the hardest to find. In fact, unless you backpacked out of this world, the chances of finding them are even lesser than zero", Phyrron explained.

Cosmic raised his eyebrow, "Out… of this world? What the heck does that even mean?"

"This world isn't the only world that exist, my friend", Phyrron claimed, "There are millions and millions of dimensions out there, be it similar or the opposite of this world. Those materials can only be found in specific dimensions, and you both will have to go out there and journey through time and space itself".

Both bros' reactions were their jaws dropping to the floor at the notion of them travelling through universes.

"YOU SAID FLIPPING WHAT!?"

"I don't wanna to get lost without any way to return! I still have my family and friends waiting for me!", Luigi exclaimed.

"Going through dimensions!? Are you insane? Think of all the paradoxes that can happen. If we screw up, the risk would be twice in size!", Cosmic threw in.

"I fear there are no other choices, my friends", Phyrron said calmly, "Taking back your body is your top priority, and your only solution are no other than this legendary weapon".

"T-There has to be another way!", Luigi said without thinking, "Can't we just beat up whoever was stealing my body, let me get back inside and be done with it?"

"Nope. That is a very far-fetched idea", Phyrron shook his head, "You can't simply weaken your body and return to it. If you DO want to be in, you'll have to use the same medicine your ambusher used against you: Ripping their souls off".

"Are there no other way around?", Cosmic asked, "The idea of us warping through dimensions is borderline insane to begin with. A mistake can lead into a fatal predicament, to add".

"If I had another idea, I would've told you both, twins", Phyrron stated, "No other way can be compromised. This is the one and only solution you both have. It's your decision to either take the road or drive back home".

Luigi hung his head low, and placed his palm on his forehead.

He was perfectly fine with them having to go through miles in order to claim back his body. Even if they had to struggle on their way, or rather, if _he_ had to struggle. It was his body after all, it was his responsibility.

But travelling through dimensions was something out of his journal. Not only it posed risks on interfering with another universe, but if he fail, he may never find his way back again. It was quite literally life or death.

He assumed interacting with other universes would be quite fine. After all, the smashers were brought here from different worlds and time periods. However, screw up, and he's not coming back. To pile up, they risk interfering with other universes. He wasn't sure if those are alright moves to peform, as the risks seemingly were known by no one.

'Transcending dimensions themselves…', Luigi mused, 'Would… would this be of no problem?'

"Phyrron", Luigi raised his head, garnering Phyrron's attention.

"Can… can you ensure we know our way around?"

Phyrron grinned. At that point, Luigi already knew his answer.

"Of course, my friends! In fact, I will be assisting you throughout your adventure, as I cannot simply sit back knowing you both are risking your lives for something dear to you"

Luigi turned to Cosmic, who was looking at him with an uncertain face.

"Luigi. Are you…"

"Yeah", Luigi answered, confident in his remark.

He then got up from his seat, and declared, "I'll take my chances".

Cosmic stayed silent. Phyrron simply grinned, impressed by the plumber's will.

Luigi then turned to Cosmic, "Cosmic, you don't have to go with me if you don't want to…"

Cosmic shook his head, and stood up, facing Luigi with his solemn face.

"I'm right behind you on this one, Luigi".

Luigi showed surprise, but his face quickly morphed into a grin. He then nodded.

At that instant, Phyrron bursted into laughter, completely startling both brothers. Soon, his laughter died down and he said, "Hahah! Your brotherly bond inspires me. The brother willing to put his life in danger for the other! What a beautiful sight to see!"

Luigi simply chuckled.

"So then", Cosmic started, sensing Phyrron had finished, "What do we do as a start?"

"Well!", Phyrron said, although comprising unnecessary loud shout, "I can open up a portal here, but I suggest you boys pack yourselves up beforehand".

Both bros looked at him with confusion.

"This will be a tiring journey!", Phyrron explained, "You need preparations, as who knows what you both will face!"

Cosmic, understanding, turned to Luigi, "He has a point. We don't know what are waiting for us. Running blindly into danger without supplies would be foolish".

"I suppose so", Luigi stated, "But if we are going, we'll need our backpacks. Without them, we can't store much".

"Backpacks…?", Cosmic questioned. But he quickly had an idea on what Luigi was referring to.

"Luigi, we couldn't possibly-".

"It's crazy, and maybe stupid at the same time", Luigi said, "But if we want to adventure out there, we have to prep ourselves. A backpack should be insanely useful later on".

"We are going back to the mansion?", Cosmic asked unbelieveablingly, "What if we are thought to be ghosts!?"

"Lucario can sense us", Luigi explained, "But I would much rather not".

Cosmic for a moment he thought he understood Luigi's plans, but that second sentence plunged him back to confusion.

"If we are spotted", Luigi said, "The thief of my body would be able to use it to terrorize us. On one side, I'm sure they don't want me to be dead. On the other, we also don't want our objective to perish. This will all happen because I'm just going to predict that the thief had expected me to be dead, never to return. But I'm not, and I would like to keep my presence a secret until we can retaliate. Because if he does know that I'm still in this world, we would be in trouble, as he has every control of my body".

The long explanation took some time to sunk in Cosmic's head, but eventually, he agreed.

"Very well made startegy, brother".

Luigi smirked as a response.

"Excellent!", Phyrron spoke, gaining both bros' attentions, "Now that you both have a plan up your sleeves, I believe you both should hurry. The clock is ticking!"

Both Luigis nodded in agreement. However, before they can take off, Phyrron stopped them.

"Whoa, hang on there, boys! I've forgotten about one thing!"

"What?", Cosmic asked.

"Take both of these!"

Phyrron threw two rectangular objects into the air. Cosmic caught it with ease, but Luigi's bounced a few times on his hands. Little did he know, he tripped in backward fashion and had the object fell flat on his nose.

"…3DS…?", Luigi muttered once realizing what had just meteored into his mushroom-like nose.

Cosmic examined the little machine in front of him, continously rotating it and eyeing it from different angles. But he found little to be taken special.

"Okay Phyrron. What the hell are you giving us?"

"It is no ordinary 3DS!", Phyrron said, "It allows for interdimensional communications, for one. Those 3DSes will let us contact each other without any need to be in person".

The bros looked at Phyrron with mouths agape, clearly amazed.

"And that's far from done! It also has the ability to detect and examine your locations, and it will produce a map as an output, complete with a guide to your objective, if you both have put both can be sure you won't lose your tracks as long as this feature exist!"

"Great!", Luigi exclaimed.

"To add, it can analyze both living beings and non-living objects. This can prove useful when battling new enemies. Not only that, it also can be upgraded with new features when I have made one, whenever I feel it was necessary. And all of these are done automatically!"

"Nice", Cosmic smiled, impressed.

"To wrap it all up, it also has a free Kid Icarus: Uprising copy inside of it!"

"Wait. What?", Cosmic asked in disbelief, unsure whenether what he had just heard was correct or not.

But when he glanced at Luigi, the plumber was already jumping his legs off.

"OH YES!", he yelled, "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THIS GAME FROM DAY ONE! THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST GAMES IN THE 3DS! THANKS SO FREAKING MUCH!"

Cosmic could only stand still with jaw hitting the ground to his brother's act.

Phyrron simply laughed heartily. When Luigi stopped, both bros bid their goodbyes as they ventured into the woods, in the Smash Mansion's direction.

"Be sure to come back soon, friends!", Phyrron yelled behind.

Luigi turned around and gave a thumbs up, whereas Cosmic simply nodded.

After they distanced away, Cosmic asked his brother in much curiosity.

"Luigi".

"Yeah?"

"How come you trusted him so easily?"

Granted, Phyrron was their only clue. But his brother has little to no suspicions shown or felt within him. If he was him, he would be against being too open of his personalities, in fear of showing his weaknesses.

"Eh? What's with this question all of a sudden?"

"We have only known him in less than two hours. Methinks we shouldn't give away our trust to strangers that easily".

"No. He wasn't a bad guy".

"How can you be so sure?"

Cosmic's question was thought by him to earn him a solid answer, but instead he got:

"He was a hyper man. I mean, what kind of a bad guy who is as hyper like him? Evil ones usually are shadowy and errie right? He wasn't!"

Andddd, facepalm.

Cosmic sighed at his brother's naiveness, before continuing on his walking, albeit was flabbergasted on Luigi's seemingly loose requirements for the fiery god to receive his trust.

'It kind of disturbs me to feel this way', Cosmic mused secretly.

'But… I've a feeling… Phyrron wasn't being sincere'.

* * *

 **I apologize for the long wait, friends! You all see, I moved house, and it took quite a while to set up an internet here. To add, school wasn't and still isn't being kind to me with their works. But hey! Holiday is just around the corner! That probably ought to speed things up!**

 **And here I introduce you another character, Phyrron! I wonder what game he originated from...**

 **In contary to what happened in previous Author Notes, I have little to say this time around. Except, of course, enjoy the story! As it still has a long way to go!**

 **R &R! Critisms are always apprectiated! That's all for today, see you all later! Have a nice day, everyone!**


End file.
